Bumps in the night!
by lolwrwg
Summary: After Eidel Weiss Georg needs to bury the feelings that are emerging for Maria so he turns to Elsa for a night of passion. What will Maria do when Gretl hears a bump in the night and asks her to discover what's really going on?
1. Chapter 1

SOM - Bumps in the night!

After Eidel Weiss Georg needs to bury the feelings that are emerging for Maria so he turns to Elsa for a night of passion. What will Maria do when Gretl hears a bump in the night and asks her to discover what's really going on?

Not quite sure where this is heading it just popped into my head! I mean think about it, Elsa and Georg may have been intimate together so let's twist everything a little and see what happens! :D

Part 1

Just as the last of the children filed out of the room Gretl shouted "It will be my first party father!" before running after her siblings and governess.

Georg chuckled and looked up at the Baroness who was smiling sweetly down at him.

Max watched and took a swig of his white wine "Indeed it does sound like a splendid idea! More food, more wine! Oh yes very splendid" he said as the other two ogled each other. He would have smiled, would have taken comfort in this scene if it weren't all a lie. Max knew he was not the brightest of people and was indeed a sponge that lived his life on the backs of other people but this did not mean he was all dumb. The way Elsa and Georg looked at each other was not the look Georg and Maria often accidently shared, no that was love, but this, now as he sat across from them, this look was of complete lust and it did not at all settle right in his stomach.

He swallowed the wine that was becoming bitter in his mouth and shifted slightly in his seat. His eyes had seen many a things in his life, obscene and entirely crude and… intimate. But this was not what made him shift, it was the fact that he knew that Georg did not feel the emotions reflected in his eyes for Elsa, no they were entirely for Maria yet here he was projecting them onto Elsa trying so desperately hard to bury what was so obvious, even to him.

He cleared his throat uncomfortably, grabbing the couples attention slightly "Well as delightful as this has all been I believe it's time for me to make my way up the wooden hill where a delightfully comfortable bed is calling my name!" he said with his usual cheeky smile as he started to stand "So I will bid you both… a good night" he said smiling but his eyes cautious and almost accusing as he looked at Georg "Georg, Elsa" he said bowing slightly before leaving.

Georg looked down at Max's piercing gaze and he knew exactly the reason for it. Whether he denied it or spoke the truth it was there, no running away from it. He looked back at Elsa, his eyes still filled with lust even though he knew it was for Maria.

Elsa walked around seductively and sat on his lap, her hands caressing his shoulders, trying to release some of the tension in them "Finally, I thought he would never leave" she said quietly as went to kiss his lips.

Georg reciprocated with great need, his hands slipping around her slim waist and across her clad ribcage. As their tongues tangled Georg tried to force the image of Maria kissing him out of his head by drawing Elsa closer, the kiss getting more and more heated with each passing second.

Elsa drew away her complexion no longer flawless down to a fault "Let's go upstairs darling" she whispered her breath laboured and extremely uneven as Georg's skilled lips trailed down her neck.

"Mmhhmm" Georg mumbled as he lips went lower, his nimble fingers undoing the buttons on her blouse.

Elsa smiled and pulled him away gently "Come, we can resume our fun upstairs" she said taking his hand and leading him upstairs. What Elsa didn't know was that as they passed Maria's room it took all Georg's might not to let go of her hand and burst into Maria's room and show her what it was like to truly be loved.

O0oo0o0o0

Gretl, who had been blissfully sleeping, woke suddenly from a loud bang and a groan of sorts. She automatically curled up into a tighter ball in her sheets, her eyes peeking through the gaps to see if her sister was awake only to find Marta sound asleep. With this in mind she knew she was alone so she screwed her eyes shut and quietly started singing her favourite things the song which Fraulein Maria comforted them with so often.

She heard another throaty groan coming from somewhere and started singing faster, the fear of a monster creeping up on her scaring her so. Oh why couldn't they just leave her alone? She thought as she tried to calm herself and find sleep once more. Her brothers and sisters had told her stories of creatures and goblins that crept into children's bedrooms in the dark of the night and snatched them away; she did not wish to be that child.

But as hard as she tried, sleep would not come and a slow rhythmic banging started again followed by a few groans. Her eyes shot open with fright and tears brimmed in her eyes. Maria she needed Maria.

But it was so far away and it was dark! What if the monster jumped out and took her away, never would she see Fraulein Maria again nor her brothers and sisters and father!

There was another louder bang and little Gretl couldn't take anymore, her fear escalading too much so. Quickly she jumped out of her bed, her heart pounding and she ran as fast as she could out of her bedroom, the dim light in the landing calming her slightly as she ran towards her governess's bedroom.

O0o0o0o0o0

Maria too had heard the bangs and groans that were scaring Gretl but unlike the youngest child she knew its true origin and it made her heart beat faster, with what she didn't know. Despite her innocence and lack of knowledge on the subject it made her feel things, things a future nun was not supposed to feel. As she lay there her eyes looking up into complete darkness she hated the Baroness for some unknown reason and secretly wished and desired that it she who was in her place. She sighed in frustration and closed her eyes as she turned on her side.

She could not think such things; they were un married and committing a sin! The why did she feel as though it would be right if she and Georg committed it instead?

She bit her lip as she heard a loud bang and a sudden jolt flew through her body, obscene and forbidden images flying through her mind.

Suddenly her door flung open, the dim light from the corridor revealing a terrified Gretl. Maria sat up and smiled soothingly, almost thankful for the distraction as she patted the bed for Gretl to come and said on.

Gretl came running and quickly climbed on the bed before clinging to Maria with her small tight hands.

Maria hugged her close covering her with the quilt as they sat back against the headboard "Did you have another nightmare?" she said gently as she rubbed the girls back.

Gretl shook her head and Maria frowned pulling back and looking at the girls tear stained face "Then what's frightened you so my dear?" she said in a motherly tone.

Gretl's lips trembled as she tried to stop her sobs "There were noi… noises and b,bangs" she said before burying her small head in Maria's neck and chest "Will you see what's going on?" she said quietly.

Maria took in a slow breath realising that Gretl had also heard the Captain and Baronesses activities. "Um not tonight Gretl"

Gretl whimpered "Why not?" she sobbed

She gripped Gretl tighter and kissed the top of her head "Oh Gretl, there's nothing to be afraid of, the noises you heard were not any monsters or goons coming to get you" she said tickling the young girl making her giggle "You see grownups have this sort of song" she paused "And if they care about each other enough, like your father and the Baroness do, then late at night they sing it together. See there's nothing to be afraid of, they were just singing" she said gently hoping to somehow explain and soothe the girls fears of what she assumed Gretl must have thought must have been a monster of some sorts.

Gretl looked up "Well they aren't very good at it" she said innocently, too young to realise the hidden meaning.

Maria laughed and smiled as she stroked the girls cheek "No they aren't are they" she replied still smiling.

Gretl snuggled closer "Why can't you and father sing together instead? You would be much better at it" she said quietly and Maria blushed, her heart beating a thousand miles per hour.

Maria cleared her throat, dangerous thoughts of her and Georg together, swimming in and out of her mind, no, the Captain she reprimanded herself, just realising how easily she had slipped into calling him his first name "Me and your father couldn't sing that song together my dear" she said her voice thick as she stroked Gretl's hair.

Gretl looked up slightly "Why not?" she said taking Maria's other hand and just playing with it idly. Maria smiled as she watched her and realised with great joy and sadness how much they had become like mother and daughter, not only to Gretl but to all the children.

She sighed as she went to answer Gretl's question, her random thought cast aside "Because me and your father don't care for each other like he and the Baroness do"

Silence came followed by a quiet "Oh" Gretl said and Maria revelled in the mere soothing presence of the girl "Don't you like father?" she piped up suddenly.

Maria bit her lip hating where this conversation was going but couldn't blame her, she was only 5 "Of course I like your father" she replied back.

"Then why can't you sing with him, the Baroness makes strange noises, I don't like it" she said holding up Maria's soft slender hand and putting her small one against it.

Maria sighed "I already told you. I can't sing that particular song with him because you have to love each other very much to sing it. Otherwise if you don't love each other then their voices won't fit and it will sound like a shambles" she finished.

"Like a puzzle?" she said tiredly and Maria smiled.

"Yes, exactly like a puzzle" she replied hoping that what she had said Gretl understood. It had made sense to Maria but Gretl was only 5 she could hardly tell her the blunt truth!

Gretl yawned as she spoke "Well I don't think father and the Baroness's pieces fit" she said snuggling closer to Maria.

Maria watched as Gretl started to drift to sleep. Maria closed her eyes and held Gretl tighter for a moment. Oh how she wished their pieces wouldn't fit, but she knew they did. She shook her mind of these ridiculous thoughts, this was good, however unorthodox it was good, the children would have a new mother and Georg would be happy, that's all that mattered and so ever so carefully she slipped out of the bed. Once she was out she lifted the girl up into her arms and started to carry her back to her room. Sliding out of the door she was grateful for the silence that she came upon, she didn't think she could have handled it if they were still… well… doing _that _she thought_._

She walked across the landing quietly when suddenly the Captains bedroom door opened revealing a handsomely dishevelled Captain in just his briefs and a rather un-composed Baroness who she assumed was probably going back to her room.

Maria stood still, her eyes wide in shock as her heart pounded against her rib cage and her cheeks no doubt becoming extremely flushed. Georg too stood still, his eyes locking onto the simple yet beautiful woman who held his youngest.

The Baroness who was unfazed spoke "Isn't it a little bit past your bed time Fraulien?" she said smirking.

Maria swallowed and looked at the Baroness "Well i… I… Gretl, she was afraid so I I comforted her" she stuttered nervously, her chest rising and falling rapidly.

Georg nodded "And um why was she afraid?" he said needing to say something, anything, it was almost an automatic reaction when in her presence, the need to be acknowledged by her eating away at him.

Maria's gaze shifted back to him and she couldn't speak. What was she supposed to say? The truth? That his youngest most innocent daughter had heard her father making passionate love with a woman whom he wasn't even married to yet? No she couldn't say that, it was rude, it wasn't her place to say! But her eyes narrowed and her anger overtook her and before she knew it the words were tumbling out of her mouth "What do you think Captain?" she snapped and Georg's eyebrows rose up along with the Baronesses who had not witnessed Maria's fury like Georg had.

The Baroness laughed in shock and anger "Excuse me?" she snapped back and Maria looked at her with equal fury.

"What do you think she woke from Baroness? She heard and woke up to you two!" she said silencing the couple for a moment before she continued "Thank god she's only a child and doesn't understand what you two were doing yet! If you two want to have a good old tumble then I suggest you do it Vienna!" she spat gripping Gretl tighter "I understand that you are both two consenting adults, but you missed out two very important facts! There are children in this house who DO understand those noises, yet here you two are flouncing around your impropriety not even married! If you were married then flounce all you like but don't start setting examples for your children when you do not wish them to follow them!" she said angrily and out of breath.

The Baroness's jaw had at least dropped 20 feet and despite Maria's anger she found it rather amusing "How dare you! You are a servant! An employee, who gave you the right to speak down at us!" the Baroness yelled.

Maria closed her eyes for a moment in frustration before she spoke "I am not a servant here baroness, I was asked here, I was asked to look after these children and that is exactly what I am doing, so do not tell me whether I can or cannot speak my mind" she said back.

Georg swallowed "That was out of line Fraulien. They are MY children NOT YOURS!" he yelled.

Maria flinched and hoped Gretl would not wake "That may be so Captain but I am their governess! Now if you will excuse me" she said continuing to walk to Gretl's room.

"You are not excused!" Georg shouted back and Maria stopped and closed her eyes for a moment. Maybe she had crossed the line. Oh you silly girl she thought, why couldn't you just keep your mouth shut!

Turning to him with great defiance she spoke "Captain if you wish continue this conversation then so be it, but at least let me put your child to bed! I would not wish her to wake up again thanks to you!" she said before turning swiftly and practically running to Gretl's room knowing she had definitely crossed the line now.

Once she was there she shut the door quickly and leant against it for a moment, trying desperately to keep her tears at bay. She walked slowly to Gretl's bed, her heart racing and aching. Oh why did she have to be so damn stubborn? She thought as a tear slipped down her cheek. She was sure to be thrown out now, thrown out and taken away from these darling children. She neared the bed and carefully placed Gretl down, gathering the thrown about covers from before and placing them gently on top of the young girl.

Gretl sighed and shifted slightly, getting comfortable. Maria sat on the edge and looked at the beautiful creation before her. Reaching out she stroked Gretl's forehead, her heart aching excruciatingly for an unknown reason. Her lips trembled and a few more tears slipped out of the edges of her eyes as she hummed Eidel Weiss and then quietly started to sing.

The door opened behind her and she automatically knew who it was but still she kept on singing not quite ready to face him, to face her punishment.

Georg watched in silence as he leant against the wall, watching the beautiful picture before him. It looked so right, like it fit. They looked like true mother and daughter, he had noticed it before with every one of his children, the way her eyes gave such love to each and everyone one of them with one sparkling look.

He listened to her voice the way the beautiful notes fell so easily from her mouth and, not all of it but, part of his anger melted away.

Just as she finished he faintly heard Gretl whisper "Have they finished singing?"

Maria smiled and chuckled lightly "Yes they've stopped my dear" she replied before kissing her on the head "Goodnight sweetheart"

"Goodnight Fraulein Maria" she whispered.

For a few minutes no one moved, the two adults just letting the sweet comfort and peace of being in the presence of a child wash over them. Maria was thankful for the peace, the silence letting her analyse a few things. She did not want to leave, though she knew she would have to eventually but could she really be a nun? Before she came here she had desperately wanted to be but now?, she was not so sure. The feelings she had felt over the past few weeks had made her realise that she had too much life and spirit within her, but could she continue life without having the presence of these children? Continue without hi… she trailed off; she could not go there, not onto that subject.

She wiped away her tears and looked at him through the dark noticing that he was now in another one of his robes.

"Singing?" he said quietly.

Maria nodded, still sitting on the edge of Gretl's small bed "Yes, I told her that the noises weren't monsters and that it was just you and the Baroness singing" she whispered and sniffed slightly "I said that very late night when two people love each other very much they share a song and they sing it together" she paused looking at his dark silhouette only just making out the features on his face "She is 5 Captain, she is too young to understand but Leisl, if the eldest children heard…" she didn't quite know how to explain but tried and continued anyway "She does understand Georg, and I know in the future you would wish her to be married before she took that step in a relationship and though you and the Baroness have both been married before it does not set a good example to Leisl or Fredrich if you and the Baroness are… are making love without being married first" she said hoping he would understand.

Georg did see her reasons and though he had to admit that in part she was right he couldn't help but hope and wish that there was more to her anger.

"You are right but whether you like it or not this is my house, my children and my rules, however good your intentions are the decisions come down to me" he said in a authoritative tone.

Maria nodded slowly "Of course Captain" she said before getting up and walking towards the door just as she was about to open the door when he grabbed her arm and looked at her.

Maria bit her lips from gapsing at the contact "Captain?"

He smiled at her sweet vulnerable voice, at times she was so strong but now, she was so innocent "What else did she say?" he said.

Maria frowned and her heart sped up "I don't understand" she said looking at him intently, her body secretly enjoying the closeness of their bodies.

Georg rolled his eyes "I know my daughter Fraulien and just like you she is far too curious, so what part of that conversation did you not tell me about?" he said his voice low, sending shivers through her body.

She swallowed. How could he know? How could he have possibly even guessed she had not said a word nor given anything away, well at least she didn't think she did "I don't know what yo…"

"Maria"

Her heart stopped and her eyes connected with his as he said her name, relishing in the way it rolled off his tongue, no Fraulien in front of it, just Maria.

Sighing she started "She…" she paused and looked away "She said that we, that you and the Baroness weren't very good at singing and that she wished you and I could sing that song together instead" she finished looked into his eyes, her cheeks getting hotter and hotter and she if she were in the light, which she thanked god she wasn't, that they would be bright red.

Georg looked at her and his groin twitched slightly at her words, oh how he wished that too, taking a breath he licked his lips "And what did you say?" he knew he was over stepping boundaries here but he couldn't help it.

Maria knew he was too and she tried to step away but he kept his hold on her "Captain please" she whispered.

"What did you say?" he persisted and Maria knew she could not escape him "I, I told her that we couldn't sing that particular song together because…" she sighed "because we didn't care for each other in that way" she said quietly.

Georg nodded

Maria blinked and looked at him her heart doing leaps and flips and anything else it could do to make it pound this hard "What? I told her the truth…"

"Did you?" he said back quickly.

Maria looked at him with shock "Of, of course I did, it was the truth!" she snapped back nervously.

"'Was'?" he replied smiling and he knew he was making her mad.

"Is! It is the truth!" she whispered furiously, what did he want from her?

"Are you sure? Because I don't believe you, why are you so mad? jealousy perhaps?" he knew it was wrong to accuse her so, but he hoped with all his heart that she was lying and hoped he meant more to her and what harm would it do to fish a little?

Maria scoffed at his words "Don't rate yourself too highly Captain! You know why I am mad! What do you want Georg? You already got you bit on the side tonight so what the hell do you want from me?" she said opening the door and walking out, this conversation no longer calm but heating up with every second.

Georg followed her across the landing to her bedroom "How dare you! You think you can walk all over your peers and they won't do a thing to stop you!" he whispered furiously

Maria spun around "Peers? You are no more my peer than I am yours! Just because you have a title you think everyone else is beneath you, you think mere postulants like me can't have a voice well wake up and smell the damn roses Georg Von Trapp!" she said her emotion taking hold of her.

"Girls like you aren't supposed to be postulants!" he yelled.

Maria wiped at a tear on her face "Oh and what are we supposed to be? What? Your concubines? Your mistresses? Tell me Captain I would very much like to know!" she yelled as she stood before him defiantly.

Georg shoved her against her door, his chest rising and falling heavily along with hers, the tension in the air almost crackling.

He slammed his hand against the door right next to her face and she flinched but kept looking into his dark eyes, she wouldn't back down, couldn't, and didn't feel like she ever could or ever would. She trusted him implicitly despite however much at times she hated him. His hand slid down the door only for it to fall on her hip where she barely kept in a whimper, her eyes screwing shut as an ache filled her body.

He stepped closer and she gasped "Captain…" her breathing uneven as her breasts crushed sweetly against his strong chest. His other hand came up and cupped her cheek and she clawed at the door "Georg please, don't, stop" she stuttered and realised the words that had slipped out could mean two very different things.

Georg smirked "Stop? Or don't stop?" He said and Maria's body tightened with what she didn't know as he stepped closer if possible, his now firm member pressing against her stomach making her gasp again.

He leant down and kissed her cheek slowly tracing down towards her lips and Maria whimpered "Stop! Oh god please stop!" she gasped out, whether she truly meant it or not Georg didn't know, but he did as complied and stepped away but his need stronger than ever.

She swallowed and tried to calm her breathing as she stared at him.

He smiled needing to say something, to show her in a way that he cared, that she was amazing and not just a mere postulant "Girls, no, women like you are supposed to be married and carrying lots of children, not because its her duty, but because she is wonderful at it and she has so much love in her heart it could go round the world not just once but many, many times" he said tenderly stepping closer again.

Maria who by now was crying held a hand to his chest but he pushed against it, once again in her personal space "Georg, please" she sobbed.

He smiled sadly and wiped her tears away with such care. How could they one minute be at each other's throats and then the next he was taking such undying care with her, Maria couldn't understand it but what she knew is that he made her feel every emotion there possibly was.

Looking into her deep sparkling eyes he spoke "Sing with me?" he whispered.

Maria shook her head though her heart screamed yes. Oh how she wanted to say yes, she felt like her body was on fire and only Georg could put it out.

"Maria…" he pleaded his heart almost sinking.

"I can't, Georg please just go back to bed, I can't, I won't" she sobbed "Just, please…" she said unable to find the words she desperately needed.

Reluctantly Georg nodded and stepped away "I'm sorry" he said quietly.

Maria shook her head "Its fine, I, we" she shook her head again "Just go back to bed Captain, everything's fine, we are fine" she smiled despite her tears.

Georg wanted to comfort her, to hold her but he could not so reluctantly he turned and left.

Maria watched him go and was thankful. Yes she felt something more for him, a lot more, whether she accepted it or not only time would tell. To be fair they had both been a little wound up, everyone's emotions a little high but she would not let this ruin everything. They would continue, she would not let this small hiccup ruin her last few months with the children and… and him, they all meant too much to her.

Authors note: Okay! So what did you think? Good? Bad? God damn awful? Please review and tell us what you think! Not sure if I will continue this, we will see! :D I hoped you enjoyed this and I hope you all have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

The next morning despite all the confusing and over powering thoughts inside Maria's mind she and the children managed to arrive to breakfast on time.

The children walked in and took their places but as they did so Maria stood at the door "Um Baroness could I please have a word?" she said hoping words wouldn't be thrown back at her.

The Baroness looked at her with a look that could kill and was just about to speak when Maria interrupted her, almost knowing that the Baroness would have told her where to go "Please" she tried, hoping she would get through to her.

The Baroness huffed but saw Georg's pleading gaze and reluctantly nodded to Maria.

Maria smiled in thanks and waited as she got up before they went out into the hall. Once there Elsa stood with her arms crossed and waited impatiently.

Maria bit her lip and could see she did not want to be here, goodness neither did she! "Baroness, last night I was out of order and the things I said shouldn't have be spoken or thought about. It was not my place to say and you are right I am an employee and what you and the Captain do has nothing to do with me" she finished. She wanted to be firm and tell her she wasn't a servant though, but held her tongue for she knew if she didn't all hell would break loose… again "I am sorry Baroness, please forgive me?" she said sincerely.

The Baroness scrutinized her with her perfect shaped eyes "You are forgiven, but you dare speak to me or Georg like that again and I will have you sent so far away the gods won't even know where you are" she whispered viscously before whirling round and leaving her speechless in the hall.

Maria breathed and out and closed her eyes for a moment "Well that went well" she whispered to herself before walking in with as much strength and elegance as she could muster, anything that would help her get through the day without thinking of him.

Sitting down Maria smiled "Good morning everyone" she said which was replied by enthusiastic 'Good mornings' from the children and Max but a mumbled one from the Baroness and the Captain.

She bit her lips and quickly said grace before eating. Though it was not exactly necessary that grace was said at breakfast but Maria did so anyway and some of the children even joined in if they weren't ravenous. The thought made her smile and she caught the way Georg looked at her as she did so.

She quickly looked down, oh why did things have to be so complicated. Her heart, free spirit-ness and her honesty as the reverend mother called it had always got her into trouble and now here she was doing exactly the same except on a far more intimate level and she didn't even mean to.

Quiet chat resounded around the table when Gretl's sweet voice piped up "Father?"

Georg looked to his little one and smiled "Yes Gretl?"

Gretl sat up straight before speaking "Father in my sleep I had an idea and I thinks…"

"Thought" Maria quickly corrected.

"I thought that maybe you and the Baroness could practice your singing today, because it wasn't very good last night" with her announcement Georg started coughing on his food and Maria's eyes widened in horror though she couldn't help the small smile that was forming on her mouth.

The elder children along with the Baroness, who were only getting the jest of the meaning, blushed and Max couldn't help but chuckle as the younger ones frowned.

"Even Fraulien Maria thought you sounded awful" she continued inncocently. Through the children only the oldest three knew for definate what Gretl was talking about, for they had heard them last night too and had been dsicussing it this morning.

Max laughed a little louder

Marta looked at her younger sister her little brow frowning so utterly "They weren't singing last night" she protested.

"Yes they were, loudly and it sounded horrible" Maria sunk further into her chair as the child spoke and covered her face with her hands as Leisl started to laugh with Max.

"And they were banging and screaming and I was so scared, so I ran to Fraulien Maria and she told me it wasn't a monster and that it was the Baroness and father singing"

By now Maria was mortified and watched as the Baroness gulped down her water, avoiding everyone's gaze. Georg just sat that there with a bemused look on his face, given up Maria thought. How could he be so calm? His daughter, whether she knew it or not, was talking about the most intimate thing two people could do together, at breakfast!

"And so I think you two should practice or Fraulein Maria could come help you two, she is very good at it" she beamed looking at Maria as Max full out laughed, banging his foot on the floor as Leisl and Fredrich and Louisa could no longer keep their giggles in.

Max wiped the happy tears from his eyes and looked at Georg still laughing "Oh yes Georg, I think the young Fraulien here should definitely help you"

Maria and Georg, mortified to no end, shouted together "MAX!" which made Max laugh even further

"See you two definitely sound better together" he said and Elsa hit his arm.

Maria, whose heart was pounding and was on the edge or tears with mortification, went to speak but Leisl interrupted her.

"Gretl that is a marvellous idea, father it seems it is already decided, you and Maria must_ sing_ together" she said looking at Max who winked at her with his mischievous smile.

"Oh yes definitely" he supported her.

Marias mouth dropped. How could they? How could they sit there, saying that , it was impossible preposterous, completely out of the question.

Gretl started jumping up and down in her seat along with Marta "Yay!" they shouted.

"Sing now, sing now!" Marta pleaded.

"No!" Gretl protested before Maria or Georg could "They can't, not now, it has to be at night time" she said urgently.

Marta huffed for a moment then her face broke back into a smile as she started jumping up and down again "Sing later, sing later, sing later, sing later, oh please please pleeeease!" Marta and Gretl whined as Kurt and Brigitta giggled.

Maria who had had enough put her fork down harshly on the table "Enough!" she shouted silencing everyone "You want us to sing then fine if everyone seems so adamant" she said ignoring the looks of Georg and the Baroness.

The children smiled.

"Now finish your breakfast so you can work through your studies quickly and then be out in the garden before lunch" she said, her gaze never meeting Georg's across the table.

With the children finally settled they quickly ate. Maria was thankful for the silence and the peace, but then again maybe she wasn't. It gave her time to think, to ponder on what she had said and that was the last thing she wanted to do. Oh why had she said it? She had been stupid, immature, and certainly ridiculous. She wasn't a prostitute for goodness sake, she was the exact complete opposite, and so far from a prostitute it was unbelievable. It couldn't happen, it was impossible, she was a postulant. But she knew deep down, far from the reaches of any other living person, her heart was screaming, pounding that she wanted what she had said. She wanted to sing with him, wanted to tear down every barrier and show him her heart, her soul, her body, everything.

She swallowed the water that was in her mouth, the cool liquid running down her throat and just for a second her eyes connected with his. The heat, the passion, everything and more passing between them in that one second. She felt herself skip a beat and the blush that always came at such unruly times graced her cheeks as she quickly averted her gaze.

With breakfast finally finished, the children and Maria stood, making their swift exit as they did every morning but just as she reached the door...

"Fraulien"

Maria stopped, her breath catching in her throat. No she didn't want to do this, to discuss this, any of it. Turning around she smiled "Captain forgive me but I really should get back to the children, was it not you who said that their studies were most important?" she said sweetly and trying oh so hard to avoid the subject that blatantly hung in the air.

The Captain huffed in his seat "Yes but…"

"If you will excuse me Captain" and with that, she rushed out of the room and back up stairs and into the room in which the children were studying, far away from any captain, away from where her heart truly desired to go.

-SOM-

Evening came quickly and it seemed that even through dinner Maria's deal had been forgotten, Maria was thankful and silently thanked god… right until they adjourned to the living room. Walking in Maria had her hand gently on the back of Marta's back when she looked up at her "Fraulien Maria, can we go to bed early?" she said as the adults seated themselves on chairs as the children sat on the carpet.

Maria laughed as she watched the girl sit next to Leisl "Why? It's usually the opposite that you are asking" she teased as she leant back against the wall.

Brigitta smiled angelically "Well we thought its best to go to bed early so that you and father can sing together" she replied and Maria swallowed before biting her lip. Why were they doing this? What would they gain from it? A hurt Baroness? A hurt Father? And no doubt, certainly a shattered Fraulien.

"Brigitta..."

"Oh please fraulien"

"Please"

"Oh why not?"

"We beg you!"

all the children whined together and maria threw her hands up in the air.

"Alright, alright!" She huffed "Fine we will sing, what would you like us to sing?" she said trying to tear them away to the hidden meaning.

Gretl whined "No! the special song, the one that no one else can see" she said getting up and tugging on her skirt.

She looked to the Captain who was avoiding her gaze as he went to refill his glass. Why wasn't he helping? They were his children for goodness sake! Sighing Maria bent down and cupped the girls chin gently "Don't you remember me telling you that you can only sing it if you love each other" she whispered to the girl as if it were a secret.

Gretl took her own small hands and lay them on Maria's cheeks "But you and father do love each other" she whispered back, her small twinkling eyes boring honestly into hers.

Maria swallowed "Gretl your father and I do no…"

"You do!" Gretl persisted squishing her cheeks making them both giggle. Sighing again Maria looked at the innocent young girl in front of her and then to the children's pleading eyes behind. How was she supposed to refuse that? She thought looking at all their doe eyes.

Georg who watched knew she was going through hell. He had stayed out of it, tried to avoid it for he knew his feelings were getting too deep for her, but he couldn't leave her hanging. She needed help.

Stepping forward he watched Maria breathe in almost a sigh of relief "Enough. Children, you requested that you go to bed early and it has been granted. Fraulien Maria and I will sing, just to stop your whining but for us to do so you need to go to bed. Now go, I will be up in a moment to kiss you all good night" he said as he watched the children's eyes light up before saying a quick goodnight and rushing up off upstairs followed by Maria.

He sighed, he didn't blame her for running, didn't blame her if she never looked at him again. He had practically seduced her last night and now here she was on the verge of breaking because his children were asking her to do the very thing that she had sworn against last night.

Turning to Max, Elsa forgotten Georg let his rage come through "MAX! How dare you! You encouraged them, certainly didn't stop them!" he said walking towards him, fury coursing through his body.

Max smiled "What, they were just talking about signing, perfectly harmless if you ask me" he said going over to the drinks cabinet.

"Singing? Harmless? You knew exactly what it meant whether the children did or not!" he yelled towering over the man "She is a postulant, a guest in this house and you put her in a horrid position. What was she supposed to do? You know she cannot refuse those children, yet here you stand pushing her in, encouraging the children. I have had just about enough of you! Straighten up Max or you will be out of this house before you can even blink!" he said before storming off upstairs.

Authors note: Okay so it looks like I have decided to continue! Thank you for all your kind responses so far please keep them coming! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next one! Will they? Won't they? 'Grins evilllyyy!'


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

"Goodnight" she whispered as she started to walk out of the older girl's room.

"Goodnight Fraulien Maria" they all said at once making Maria's heart fill with warmth and delight. Looking back she smiled. She didn't need to be told that they loved her, it was in the way they said her name, full of admiration, and how they always came to seek her advice, those were the things that made her day she thought before turning out the light and closing the door behind her.

Turning, she swallowed nervously as she saw the Captain walking up the stairs and decided to try and make a quick escape to her room. What else could she do? He would want to talk, explain, dig, she did not, she could not. It would hurt and she could not handle it.

Unfortunately she had no such luck and just as she neared her door the Captain called her "You dare enter that room Fraulien and I swear!" he said as her hand wrapped around the door handle.

She sighed and looked back at him "Was there something you wanted Captain?" she sighed in frustration.

Georg finally reached her and smiled gently "I would like to talk"

Maria ran her hand through her hair trying to look anywhere but at him but eventually her gaze drifted, landing on his face "Talk about what Captain?" she said exasperated "There is nothing to discuss" she said turning around but just like the night before Georg grabbed her arm.

"Nothing Fraulien?" he replied, he was trying to be reasonable here, trying to sort this mess out but all she kept doing was pushing him away and frankly it was getting frustrating.

"No captain, there is nothing. Now please if you would release my arm and let me and my arm go it would be much appreciated" she said almost given in.

She was breaking she knew it. Today, yesterday, it was taking its toll and all she truly wished to do was fling herself at him and hope and pray to god that he would wrap his arms around her and love her.

Georg looked down at her. He didn't know what to do, didn't know what he felt. What did he feel? He certainly felt love, but to tell her… it was impossible and even if he wanted to he couldn't. Soon enough she would leave and commit her life to god.

He cleared his throat "And what of the children?" he said reluctantly releasing them "What are we to do about them?"

Maria looked down, unable to look into his piercing gaze "Captain of what they ask is impossible"

"Is it?" he said his voice laced with emotion.

Maria's gaze locked onto his "Of course it is, I am a postulant, and soon to be nun and you want me to what? Sleep with you, throw myself into your arms and for what? Why the children insisted on…" she stopped her eyes brimming with tears "I can't" she said wiping at her tears.

Georg went to wipe her tears but she grabbed his hand before dropping it as if it had stung her "Don't" she whispered "We are exactly where we were last night, don't do this again" she said quietly.

Georg knew she was right but it was like she was a magnet. No matter how far away he put himself he could feel her constant pull. He stepped away slightly. Oh how he was trying to be a gentleman "Forgive me. But grant me one thing, or not even me. Please help me to appease my children, if we do not at least make some commotion we shall never hear the end of it"

Maria looked at him "And what exactly would you have us do?" she said not sure of what to expect.

Georg smiled and stood tall once again, his masculinity coming back to him at just the sight of her perking up slightly "Pretend with me" he said leaning back against the banister, trying to ease the tension between them.

Maria smiled "Pretend Captain?"

"Yes. Bang a few walls, hit a few notes" he said and Maria couldn't help but laugh.

"That is ridiculous, this is ridiculous" she said looking at him deeply "How did I get to here?" she whispered.

Georg's expression grew serious "To where?" he said gently. Oh what a puzzle she was, a confusing, frustrating, fascinating puzzle.

Maria shook her head and smiled gently once again regaining her composure "It does not matter. And what of this plan of yours. You can't have been serious Captain, what if word got out, what if the maids really did think we had... well you know and told someone, then what?" she said worried.

Georg rubbed the back of his neck for a moment "I see what you mean but we will both know it's not true and my reputation well it does not matter as long as my children are safe and happy, that's all that matters to me and yours, well, you just tell the nuns the truth" he finished reasonably.

Silence fell between them, the tension a little less but by no doubt still there just more lax "I suppose" she replied looking at him, then clasping her hands together she smiled "Alright, what shall we do?" she said hoping she wasn't making the wrong decision. Oh shut up she told herself. It wasn't as if they were actually doing anything they were just pretending, for what reason she couldn't understand.

Georg chuckled at her enthusiasm and deep down if it were possible he fell for her just a little more "Come with me to my room and have a drink with me?"

Maria's heart was in her throat and every sense told her not to go. She wanted to trust him, did even, question was could she trust herself?. Making up her mind she smiled and nodded.

Georg, who was practically jumping for joy on the inside, offered his arm to Maria before walking in pleasant silence to his room, her soft tanned arm hooked gently in his, the sensation sending tingles throughout his body.

Upon entering Maria was quite surprised. She had expected it to be dull and dark, the usual gloomy grey colours he had reflected when they had first met, but what she came across was quite the opposite. Orange light, candles and one lamp in a corner, illuminated the room and rich mahogany and cream colours giving it a warm cosy feel. A large door made of glass let the light of the moon shine into the room, its clear beams of light lacing the cream couches with faint shadows.

A drinks cabinet stood by the window and next to it a small desk and chair. Maria turned and to her left found a small step and a door which she assumed led to the bedroom.

She smiled and breathed in, the scent of him, musk and soap yet laced with rich spices filling her nose. Why spices were included in his scent were beyond her but at that moment she could not care.

Walking in a little further she touched the soft couch and noticed a row of photos on some chester draws near his door. Turning she looked at him "May i?" she said motioning to the pictures.

He smiled and nodded before following languidly behind her. He watched as she gently touched the frames of each picture, occasionally picking one up or laughing gently if there was one of the children pulling a face. But the one she picked up next made his heart stop in his chest and lurch straight up into his throat.

"Ahhh" she said gently and with kindness and almost awe in her voice "So this is her" she said and turned towards him but her kind eyes never leaving the picture.

He nodded but realising she wasn't looking at her he spoke "Yes, that is indeed her"

Maria looked up at him when she heard the emotion in his voice. She smiled sympathetically before looking back at the beautiful woman in the picture. There was no doubt that each and every child in this house was hers. But those eyes she recognised those beautifully piercing eyes and though it was not a colour picture she had no doubt that they would be an intense and bright ocean blue. Leisl had indeed inherited her mother's eyes but unlike Leisl's hair her mother's was long and curly and looked so thick yet soft at the same time. A smile twitched at the edges of her lips, she knew that hair too, she had a hard time brushing it whenever the girls head would dip lower and further into her book, Brigitta.

Looking over the beautiful woman she noticed all kinds of small traits of her children, but it seemed Louisa and Marta were their fathers children. They were every bit like him, maybe not entirely in looks but in other things. Louisa had her father's stubbornness and mischievous twinkle and Marta had his sympathetic nature and kind heartedness. Together they made him up completely "She was beautiful. And it seems Liesl has inherited her mother's striking eyes" she said as she looked at him.

Georg smiled back and nodded "She has. I think that's why I pushed them away, the look so much like her" he said his voice getting quieter towards the end.

Looking over him Maria's heart ached. Though he tended not to show it she could see the pain so clearly now it shocked her, oh how she wished to hold him, to comfort him "You must have loved her very much" she said as she put the picture down gently.

"I did" he replied slowly "Almost from the moment we met. My parents had thrown a party; they were very much into the whole high society and appearance, me not so much. Anyway we met at the party and hit it off immediately and from there we, well you know how it goes" he said smiling gently.

Maria chuckled softly "I do and from your seven children it seems it went well" she teased and Georg laughed.

"It did" he chuckled "Very well indeed" How could she be so understanding he thought. He couldn't explain her kindness couldn't explain her, or maybe he could, she was perfect.

Smiling at her he motioned back over to the couch. Maria walked over and took a seat "Would you like anything to drink?" he said kindly.

"What do you have?" she asked as she looked up at him, the light form the candles creating a warm glow on his face.

He walked over to the drinks cabinet and looked, calling out the various things from, wine to whisky and juice to vodka "So what shall it be?" he said looking back over at her, only just noticing what she wore, it was the same dress she had fallen in the lake in. Oh how he remembered how it had clung to her every curve. He bit his lips and admonished himself; he couldn't have these thoughts, not now, not ever. Yet here he was, the thoughts flowing freely through his mind to what seemed like no end.

She could see his blazing gaze and it sent shivers through her body but she quickly pushed it away and concentrated on his simple question, which at that moment seemed like the hardest thing in the world "Well I ugh…what are you having?" she asked.

Georg cleared his throat, unsure of his own voice "Whisky"

She contemplated her decision for a moment before replying "Then I shall have that too" she said firmly.

Georg smiled and raised an eyebrow "Are you sure?"

Maria looked at him and smiled at his teasing gaze "I am sure, I may still be a postulant but I am not yet a nun"

"True" he said as he poured them a glass each.

Maria watched with bated breath as he quickly slipped off his jacket and undid his tie, throwing them both on the chair at his desk before he walked over to her with their glass's. She accepted hers quickly, desperately trying to avoid the tension that was so obviously brewing between them. She shouldn't have done this she thought as she quickly took a gulp of her drink. Not realizing how strong it was her eyes screwed shut and she coughed a little as the burning liquid ran down her throat.

Georg chuckled at her reaction and sat down next her, watching as she shifted to look at him and tucked a leg beneath her, the pained expression easing a little "Slowly this time and don't drink as much" he said and together they took a sip of the strong liquid in their glass's.

This time, the burning, though still there, wasn't as strong and gave her almost a warm sensation "It's nicer now" she said as she swirled the liquid around the crystal glass in her hand.

Georg nodded "Mmm it does take a little getting used to I have to admit" settling into the couch a little more he spoke again "May I ask you something?"

Maria looked at him "Of course"

"Have you always wanted to be a nun?" as asked.

She breathed in and coked her head to the side "No, I've wanted be a lot of things I suppose" she said as she stared into his eyes "But once I saw them, singing and walking together I knew I wanted to be a nun. Their life looked so peaceful and they always seemed so happy" she finished but Georg could see the far off look in her eyes and quickly prompted.

"But?" he said before taking another sip of his drink.

"But nothing"

"Lair"

Maria's eyebrows shot to the ceiling "Captain the very thing for which I stand disapproves of lying so how could I do such a thing!" she said in shock.

Georg smirked "Alright you're in denial then"

Maria rolled her eyes and took a long sip from her glass, the fiery liquid easing the tension in her body "What about you. Did you always want to be a sea Captain?" she asked.

Georg nodded "I did actually. I wanted it, my parents wanted it, so i suppose it was a win win situation" he said smiling.

Maria looked at him curiously and Georg frowned "What?" he questioned.

Maria shook her head "Oh nothing, i just never took you for the agreeing with what your parents kind of person" she said simply.

He smiled "And what did you think i would be like?"

"I dont know. The rebelious kind i suppose"

"Ah"

"Mmm" she giggled "So what are we going to do about the um, well the ugh…"

"The fact that my children, whether they know it or not, are asking us to make love?" he finished for her.

Maria blushed and nodded meekly.

"Don't tell me you're shy Fraulien"

Maria shook her head "Captain…"

"Maria" he pushed.

She breathed in, trying regain her raging emotions and looked at him. He was sat so close she could almost feel the heat from his body and oh how it taunted her "Of course I am, I'm a postulant. These things aren't supposed to be discussed. The fact that I am even, i…"

"Maria we are discussing making love while we have a drink in my room. I think we have gone past what is or isn't appropriate"

The fact that she was doing these outrageous things wasn't what shocked her most it was the fact that she was enjoying it. She was enjoying drinking the whisky, she was enjoying his company and enjoying how her mind would create such obscene fantasies and it was that, the fact that she enjoyed it scared her like nothing else had ever done before.

With this in mind and how vulnerable she felt around him she put her glass down on the small coffe table in front "I should leave" she whispered.

Georg sat up "Forgive me Maria I didn't mean to frighten you or force you…"

Maria shook her head cutting him off "No captain. You haven't done anything, you have been a perfect gentleman and for that I am so truly thankful, but i…" she looked down at the carpet. She couldn't tell him, whatever she felt, whatever he felt… it did not matter. In a month or so she would leave and all would be forgotten. The children would get a new mother and balance would be restored. That's what mattered.

Maria looked at him "The children however dear to me will have to understand that of what they ask, pretended or so beautiful real, it cannot be done" She said before getting up.

Georg got up as she began to walk towards the door "Fraulien please wait a moment"

Maria stopped and turned slowly. Dressed only in his shirt, trousers and shoes he looked even more inviting "Yes Captain?"

He smiled and walked forward despite the fact that he could not stop her going "No matter the circumstance or whatever is going on around us I want to thank you for... well as silly as it sounds, for looking at my pictures. It was nice to hear your thoughts on them and see your reactions"

Maria smiled gently at his honesty "It was a pleasure Captain and they were all beautiful"

And that was it. That was all it took, the honesty. It seemed to burst out silently like magic making time stop still so that their locked gaze seemed to last forever and ever so slowly barley even noticeable they stepped closer to each other. Maria unconsciously breathing deeper as his lips got closer.

Maria's eyes closed slowly as his nose touched her cheek, it nuzzling all the way to the crook in her neck, just breathing in her sweet scent. Without even a second thought her hands went to his upper arms and simply just stroked them through the thin white material as they stepped closer once again. Maria was in heaven as his arms encircled her waist, it was as if all doubts had been swept away leaving only love and desperate want.

Georg could feel her shuddering beneath him despite the very simple touches he was giving and he couldn't help but smile a little at her reaction to his touch. She was delicate and so perfectly innocent he didn't want to ruin her and though his need for her was strong, he couldn't take her, it would be morally wrong and insensitive of him. And so gently he bent down and kissed her softly on her neck, relishing in the softness of her skin. A small gasp escaped from her sweet lips as he kissed the small patch of skin and then slowly he stepped away.

Maria did not move as he did so and kept her eyes closed for a moment, trying to calm her racing heart. His kiss though not on the lips had been so tender and loving and yet he stepped away, she could not understand him she thought as her lust glazed eyes opened slowly.

And then just as she was about to speak the door opened and the Baroness walked in, her eyes open wide. And it was then that Maria realised that though Georg had stepped away it hadn't been much and from the look on the Baroness's face she realised they were still standing extremely close.

Quickly she put some space between them, her cheeks blushing profusely as she looked at the Baroness "Baroness I can expl…"

"Leave" she commanded as her eyes bored into hers.

Without any hesitation Maria started to go when the Baronesses voice cut through "Not you Maria. Georg, please leave us"

Georg raised an eyebrow "Elsa this is my be…"

Finally looking at him Elsa spoke "Leave Georg!"

Knowing not to test her patience Georg quickly left leaving a terrified Maria with the Baroness.

Authors note: Hehe! So what do you think? Good? Bad? God damn awful? Please please review and tell us what you think, it's always appreciated. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon and we get to find out what Elsa has to say, is she really all that evil? And will the children fess up to their true intentions?... :D Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Maria stood there unable to move, unable to tear her gaze away from the Baronesses. She hadn't meant to do this, hadn't meant to hurt anyone but he had been so alluring it was as if he were her oxygen and without him she could not breathe.

She watched with bated breath as the Baroness put her hand to her forehead and breathed in slowly, briefly closing her eyes as if she were in pain.

Maria frowned and a rush of motherly concerned washed over her "Baroness are you alright?" she said stepping hesitantly forward but Elsa quickly held up her hand, stopping the girl from coming any closer.

"I am fine! I just need a drink" she said before walking over to the drinks cabinet.

Maria followed her movements. She knew there was nothing she could do, she had been in the wrong and all she could do now was listen and bear what the Baroness had to say. It was the right and moral thing to do.

Elsa whom didn't know whether she was coming or going decided she needed something strong and quickly located the vodka. Finding a glass she poured herself a small glass and sickly downed it. She filled it up again but this time she found another glass and poured some of the liquid in that glass too.

"Maria, drink this" she said her voice commanding yet soft at the same time.

Maria's eyes widened at the slightly taller woman "Baroness I ca…"

"Drink it" she persisted.

Maria still did not move and Elsa sighed "Don't test my patience"

Hesitantly Maria approached a few steps but then stopped and shook her head "I can't, It would be wrong and if th…"

The Baroness looked at her this time her anger growing "Don't you dare start proclaiming what is right or wrong Maria! You past the right and wrong barrier when you decided to tell Georg and I what to do and what not to do last night!" she said forcefully and guilt washed over Maria in thick waves as she hung her head "Now come here and drink this with me, I fear without it neither of us will have any bottle to say we are about to discuss" she said her voice no longer the usual clipped and proud one she always used but a soft and almost caring one.

Maria looked into the woman's eyes and saw the vulnerability in them and knew she was not alone. She smiled a small smile and took the drink from the Baroness with hesitant hands.

The Baroness saw and smiled "Don't be shy, you certainly weren't with Georg" she said as she played with her glass.

"Oh Baroness I didn't mean…"

Once again Elsa cut her off though "Sssh. Drink with me" she said looking at the young postulant "On three. One, two, three" and with that they quickly swallowed the strong liquid, once again Maria coughing a little making the Baroness laugh.

Maria handed her glass back as the burning started to subside and the Baroness quickly refilled them before repeating the process. After their fourth glass Maria felt a little numb and a little too happy. The Baroness who was a little more used to it saw signs on her face and took her glass "Okay, enough for you but maybe I'll just have another one" she said quickly drinking another before slamming the glass back down.

Maria put her hand to her head and squeezed her eye's shut, almost feeling a little queasy "Why do I feel… light headed?" she said as her other hand gripped the edge of the cabinet.

Elsa laughed and gently took the girls arm, taking them over to the couch "That would be the alcohol my dear" she replied as they collapsed down on the couch.

The Baroness sat at one side as Maria quickly shuffled herself to the other so they could face each other. For minutes no one said anything as the alcohol eased their senses and took over, then suddenly Maria's face crumbled and tears spilled down her cheeks as she covered her face with her hands "Oh Baroness I am so sorry, I didn't mean to, I didn't want, I, I am sorry" she sobbed, tears covering her hands and knees as she pulled them up to her face.

Elsa sighed and her heart broke for the young girl. Maria was so inexperienced it was almost sweet, how was she supposed to know how attractive she was? Or how to stop herself for falling someone as kind as Georg? Admittedly before she came he had been closed off, so sombre and detached from the world he was almost cold. But her kind nature and free spirit had opened him up, finally showing his true and beautiful qualities in abundance. How was she supposed to be mean and cruel and ruthless to a woman who could do that? To a man whom everyone else had thought a hopeless case since his wife had died?

True that he had told her that it was she who had saved him but they both knew it was not true, she had tried, even made him at the least talkable but it was Maria who had shown him the meaning of life again. She had shown him his children again and shown him how to move on and for that well… what could she do?

Leaning on her hand she smiled and reached out with other gently stroking the girls knee in comfort "Elsa, please call me Elsa"

Maria sniffled and looked up with red and tear stained eyes "Forgive me if I seem forward or rude but why are you being nice to me?" she whispered.

Elsa laughed and scooted forward "Me? nice? Impossible, I am simply being tolerable. And because whether you believe it or not I have been where you are" she said looking at her sympathetically.

"How could you, when I myself don't even know where I am" she said her voice pained.

Elsa smiled "Because whether you know it or not you are…" she hesitated. Should she tell her? It was so obvious to even her, but to tell her would be to cause serious waves and was Maria ready to hear or accept that she was in love yet?

Maria saw her hesitation and looked away. She needed to say something, explain somehow and so carefully and quietly Maria started to speak "I, I feel… I feel things, such amazing yet painful things" she said looking at Elsa. Elsa just watching with understanding eyes "When I'm near him, I think I can feel my heart beat faster and my stomach flips and my cheeks… they heat up and flush like no tomorrow. Oh Elsa I don't understand it. I know it's wrong to think and feel these things yet here I am feeling them and yet somewhere inside of me it tells me it's not wrong. How can that be? There are times, times when he looks… oh he looks at me and I can hardly breathe!" she said with desperation as she stood, walking over to the big Chester draws where it held the photos.

Elsa followed with her eyes letting the girl vent, it's what they both needed, Elsa needed to listen and try to understand and Maria needed to find herself, find and understand what she was feeling.

"And when he sang i…" she stopped.

Elsa leant forward watching her from the couch "You what?" she said gently.

"I don't know" she whispered "I felt tingly, like I was the only person in the room. Oh why is this happening? I thought I had found the path that I was to lead for the rest of my life. God was my life, is my life. So why do I feel so lost?" Maria whispered.

Elsa sat up "Maybe you were supposed to come here I mean whether you know it or not you saved him" she said gently.

Maria looked at her with innocent eyes and shook her head "No that was you, I merely showed him his children again"

"Oh Maria you're more attractive than you think"

"Looks don't have anything to do with it!" Maria protested.

Elsa raised an eyebrow "Don't they?"

Maria turned away again her gaze landing on a picture of him "They don't Baroness and you know it. When I…" she trailed off.

"When what Maria, you keep doing that, starting a sentence and then stopping it, it's becoming quite frustrating. Now what were you going to say?" she pressed.

"Nothing"

"Maria tell me"

"I cannot, please stop. All I know is that I feel and… oh I'm so confused" she whispered as she hung her head.

Elsa looked over her for a moment giving her a second to calm "What do you think it all means Maria?" she said softly as she watched Maria stroke some of the pictures.

Maria shook her head "I don't… no, I can't…"

Elsa sighed "Maria…"

Maria spun around with fresh tears in her eyes "What do you want me to say Elsa?" she shouted.

Elsa stood firmly "Admit it!" she shouted back, motioning with a strong wave of her hand towards Maria.

"Admit what?" Maria sobbed.

Elsa swallowed watching as the girl literally crumbled in front of her "Don't play coy with me! You know exactly what, you literally just poured your heart out to me yet there you stand, insisting that you can't tell me that you don't know what all of those things mean!"

Maria covered her face with her hands for a moment "Because I don't!" she cried "I, I can't. I can't admit what I think it is because if I do then I will have to leave" she finally confessed "I cannot leave, not yet, those children mean too much to me, so please, please, please don't make me say it, not yet" Maria pleaded as she cried.

By now Elsa had tears streaming down her face but unlike Maria she was trying not to crumble, trying to at least keep some of her façade in place. Quickly wiping her tears away she walked over to the drinks cabinet but this time instead of pouring a glass she grabbed the bottle and just drank from it.

"You say it as though your heart hurts" she said not looking at Maria.

Maria closed her eyes and a tear spilled down her cheek "Because it does"

Elsa, past understanding, laughed.

Maria's eyes opened and looked over to Elsa whom had her back to her, occasionally taking a swig of the alcohol in her hand "You want me to be happy about what I feel? Want me to flaunt it like I have won some prize? I have not won a prize Elsa, far from. My heart feels like its breaking for I know that Georg's devotion and love to you overpowers everything that… do not think for one moment that I am happy Baroness, it is quite the opposite. The things that two months ago I stood for are crumbling around me and you want me to be happy?" she screamed at the end her heart feeling like it was tearing in two.

Elsa spun round "Me? Love for me? Oh Maria you stupid naïve girl!" she screamed as she threw the bottle down on the floor, it smashing and pouring all over the floor.

Maria flinched but stood her ground as best as she could "You know it's true" she said.

Elsa bit her lip, whether he loved her or not Elsa knew that Georg would not leave her, he was too much of a gentleman.

Maria shook her head her lips trembling "The children, me, I did not mean to cause this commotion. And for that I am very sorry, I am sorry for the pain I have caused you but don't for a second think that my heart is leaping and bouncing for joy" she whispered "You have everything Baroness"

"Not everything" she whispered back as she turned away and Maria's heart stopped "What if I told you to go 'sing' with him?" she said looking back at her "I'm sure Georg would not object"

"That's not true" Maria said back her heart and soul sinking, she was tire and hurt and for the life of her almost wished she had never come here, never have met him.

"Oh and how would you know?" Elsa spat

Maria wiped the tears from her face "Because though the children asked he let me go. And I also said that of what the children asked was impossible"

The Baroness spun round her eyes wide "So you didn't, but you were about t…" she trailed off.

Maria frowned and realisation hit her "We didn't do anything Elsa"

"But when I came in you were so close!" Elsa exclaimed.

Maria closed her eyes, her head staring to pound "Nothing happened his kissed my neck and we parted" she said, the thought and memories still filling her stomach with butterflies.

Elsa's eyes narrowed "So something did happen" she said turning away from her again.

Maria "My neck Elsa, not my lips, he did not take anything. It is you who he…"

"Leave" Elsa said, her voice cold.

Maria stepped forward "Elsa we didn't do anything!" she tried to explain.

Elsa turned and looked at the small frightened woman "I know, we don't need to talk anymore, just go" she said quietly. She wanted to be mad but how could she? One could not stop themselves from falling in love and certainly not Maria, she was as innocent and as kind as they came.

Maria bit her lip her eyes brimming with tears "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I am so so sorry"

The Baroness laughed not quite kind but not in spite either "Stop. Just go before I truly lose my temper"

Confused but needing to leave Maria ran out but just as she opened the door she ran straight into Georg, his hands gripping her arms just before she fell.

Gaining her footing Maria looked down unable to look into his eyes "I'm sorry" she whispered before pushing past him quickly and running into the older girl's room. She shut the door and closed her eyes resting her head against the door, trying desperately to contain her sobs as she cried silently. She couldn't go back to her own room at the moment, she couldn't be alone, and she needed to be with the children, even asleep they seemed to calm her.

"Fraulien Maria?" a quiet voice called out quietly as her body shook.

Calming slightly her eyes opened wide recognising the voice to be Marta's, but why was she here? Turning slowly, she saw all seven children, the quilts and pillows on the floor, obviously sleeping all in one room tonight.

Wiping her tears away quickly she spoke "What are you all doing here?" she asked trying to compose herself.

"Why are you crying?" Brigitta said sadly.

And with that Gretl quickly got up and ran over to her, Maria quickly picking her up and holding her tight as the tears came back anew.

"I'm not crying" she sobbed.

Leisl shifted up in her bed looking at her Fraulien more fully "You are. What happened?" she said with concern.

Maria who was indeed sobbing felt Gretl grip her tighter and she was grateful "Nothing Leisl nothing at all my dears" she said as she kissed Gretl's head "Now snuggle back down" she said as she walked over to where all the blankets and pillows lay on the floor.

"Why didn't you sing?" Gretl said as they walked.

Maria stopped and looked at all of them "Why were you so adamant that we did?" she said confused.

Louisa sighed "Well, we didn't mean to upset you we just thought that if you did 'sing' with father then you would stay forever"

"And why would I stay forever?" she said still not seeing it.

Gretl smiled "Because you would have a baby and then you would have to stay!" she proclaimed.

Maria's eye opened wide "Oh I see"

"You aren't going to leave are you?" Kurt said.

Maria smiled "Don't you worry about that now, I'm not leaving yet. Now sleep" she said

She put Gretl back in her sheets and kissed them all but Leisl still sat up not at all comforted by Maria's words "Stay with us Fraulien Maria, please. The night gown you gave me is still in my draw so you can change into that" she said almost knowing that Maria would not want to go back to her won room tonight.

Maria smiled "That would be much appreciated" she replied with love in her voice and Leisl smiled before jumping out of bed quickly and taking out the night gown she had borrowed.

Maria took it and smiled before the young girl enveloped her in a hug and in return Maria kissed the top of her head. Stepping back she stroked the girls cheek "Your mother would be very proud of you" she said and Leisl beamed.

"Truly?" she replied

Maria smiled and nodded "Truly" she replied "Now get into bed while I change"

After a few minutes Maria came out of the connecting bathroom in her gown smiling at the sleeping children, even Liesl seemed to have dropped off. Carefully she took a place at the end next to Gretl, who snuggled up to her immediately. She was thankful for the warmth and security the children gave her she thought as she put the quilt over her.

Thinking back over the conversation she and the Baroness had she was confused. She wasn't sure if Elsa had been happy, sad, angry or understanding, all of them it seemed. And it had made the fact that she was in love with Georg hit her that much harder. And oh how it hurt.

Casting her thoughts aside she snuggled closer to the children and let exhaustion and sleep claim her.

-SOM-

After Elsa had kicked him out of his room he had not left his spot by the door. He had stayed listening intently to the two women's conversation. Parts had been too quiet to hear but the shouting he had most definitely heard right up to where Maria had ran out and straight into him.

After Maria had ran off, in obvious distress he and Elsa had not talked instead he had reprimanded her for: one; wasting a good bottle of vodka, two; telling him to get out of his room and three; for reprimanding Maria when there had been no reason for it before sending her off to her room, knowing she was in no state of mind to talk anymore with the amount of alcohol she had consumed.

Instead he walked along the banisters contemplating whether to go see Maria or not. No it would do no good he thought but was she ok? Had Elsa harmed her in anyway? No she would be fine he thought and decided to go check on his children. But upon entering the youngest room he found no one, frowning and panicking slightly he checked the boys but they weren't there either. But as he entered the oldest room his heart calmed, finding three in beds of their own and four on the floor

He went in and smiled looking at each and every one of his precious children, he got right down to Gretl and then… Maria? His heart stopped as he saw her. There right on the end cuddled up next to Gretl was Maria, fast asleep. Walking forward quietly he observed her in the dim light. She looked so calm and peaceful, far from what she had been when he had last seen her rushing out the door.

Sitting down on the floor next to her and the bed that Louisa slept on, he watched her. What if she had sung with him? Oh these thoughts filled his head and consumed him. He imagined kissing her soft lips and caressing her breasts. He shook his head, no he couldn't go there. But as he looked at her it was as if he were drawn to her and gently he stroked her head, brushing away the blond strands of hair that had fallen over her eyes.

She shifted slightly and he stopped watching as her eyes opened slowly. Maria came to slowly when she felt a gentle and loving stroking just above her eyes. When they opened the sight that greeted her made her heart stop and the desire and lust that she had thought and hoped and prayed had gone came flooding back. They didn't smile at each other didn't make a movement they just looked at each other, their body's flushing and tingling with love and lust.

She blinked a few times and swallowed watching as his hand came back to the side of her head stroking it again as her eyes slipped closed. She leant into his palm slightly and slowly opened her eyes, her blue irises sparkling in the dim light.

Gently Maria took his hand and pulled him down beside her. Georg didn't object and lay beside her in his shirt and trousers as she tried to fit some blanket over him. Maria knew what she was doing was wrong but she was still a little tipsy and very tired.

Turning to face him Georg smiled and watched as her eyes closed but instinctively knowing she was still awake.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered her eyes still shut.

Georg shifted closer and stroked her hair "I came to check on my children and instead found them all piled in here with you. What are you doing here?"

Maria chuckled softly and opened her eyes "The children calm me"

Georg nodded "Me too" he whispered back.

Maria felt compelled and without hesitation lifted her arm out of the bedcovers and touched his face trailing her fingers across his cheek until she came to his lips. She stroked them with her thumb and felt a jolt of pleasure shoot straight to her core when he took the tip of her thumb in his mouth, his tongue twirling around it and tickling the tip. When he let go she felt his hand go under the cover and skim over her hip as he drew her closer, the sensation making her gasp slightly. But from there he didn't do anything else, he just held her, his hand idly stroking her hip. It was she who hesitantly put her leg over his, entangling their limbs as they wrapped their arms around each other, finding sweet comfort. With her head resting on his chest she breathed in and finally felt peace, finally felt where she belonged.

Stroking the nape of her neck gently Georg whispered "I will leave early in the morning"

Knowing it was for the best Maria nodded "Okay"

Leaving her neck he trailed up and down her exposed arm making Maria sigh quietly in appreciation. What he wouldn't give to make love to her, to see the look of pleasure on her face and then the undoing and complete and total surrender as the peak of ecstasy over took her. But knowing it would never happen he settled for the small gasps and sigh's she gave as he touched her gently.

In small return she stroked up and down his chest occasionally trailing to his hip as her own leg slipped further up his. Georg retrained a moan as he nuzzled her head and neck.

Leisl whom had woken up the instant her father had walked in the room smiled at the two cuddling figure. She just hoped that things wouldn't get too heated but then she remembered Gretl. Ever since Gretl was born while she slept she had to move at least every 15 minutes it was an unconscious ritual she never broke. It had been at least 15 minutes she thought as her father whispered something to Fraulien Maria making her laugh quietly. And then like clockwork Gretl rolled over towards Maria making the two adults still.

Maria had felt Gretl roll and they both stilled. After a few minutes Georg whispered "She asleep?"

Maria nodded "I think so"

Georg sighed. He knew he should leave, knew he should stop but he didn't move, couldn't bring himself too. He felt so safe there Maria in his strong loving arms.

Maria too was having similar thoughts. Oh what would sister Berth say if she knew! Probably make her kiss the floor for all eternity she thought. And the Reverend Mother? What would she think? would she accept the love she felt and tell her to follow her heart? Or would she turn her away and tell her she had sinned dreadfully.

Maria had never felt more scared or confused in her life. Her head told her this was wrong that she should be ashamed of herself but her heart told her the opposite and right now in his arms she had never felt so at home, so accepted or loved. Was that so bad?

Then another thought struck her. But did he truly love her? The questions and thoughts of last night came back into her mind. Did her love her or was he just trying to get into her bed? Tears brimmed in her eyes and slowly she let go of him, turning away from him as she stroked Gretl's hair trying to distract herself, trying to not feel pain at the loss of his touch.

Georg frowned as she turned away from him. Had he done something wrong? Had he hurt her?

"Maria?" he whispered as he moved closer to her again.

"What is it Captain?" she whispered trying to put back the barriers that had fallen between them.

Georg sighed "I'm not going to hurt you Maria"

"I know" she said quietly.

He waited confused by her actions "Do you wish me to leave?"

When no reply came after a few minutes he went to leave, but just as he sat up…

"No, please" she whispered looking over at him "Stay" she whispered finally, their eyes connecting and the deep emotion they held inside came to the surface of each other's eyes.

He smiled gently and lay back down wrapping his arms over her waist as he spooned up against her.

Looking down at his hand Maria hesitantly took his hand in hers and interlinked their fingers, Georg smiled and gently kissed the side of her head making Maria shiver before they started to let sleep claim them. And then as if they were awake all the children even the ones in the beds seemed to snuggle and move closer to them.

-SOM-

Suddenly as the Reverend Mother lay there reading her bible in the dim light of her room her body shivered, a delightful wave of air washing over her like a sweet gust of wind on a beautiful summers day. She smiled and took the sign god gave her. Whether it was now or in a few weeks' time something good would happen, she knew it, god had told her and somewhere deep in her bones she had a feeling it would be something to do with Maria.

Authors note: I hope this chapter was to all of your likings! Not sure if I should write more or wrap it up, so please please comment to tell us what you think and to tell us whether I should keep going a bit longer! And i am soooo sorry for my previous grammar mistakes and if there were any in this chapter, i try to spell check it but i sometimes miss a few as i try to get the chapters up as fast i can. Also A HUGE! Thank you! to all who have reviewed so far it's much appreciated! Your comments have all been delightful and keep me going so THANKYOU! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Maria stirred slightly, the cosy warm sheets around her making her smile as she tugged them closer to her chest. Last night had been confusing, tiring and oh how her head hurt, it was true that she had drunk a lot, and now she was paying for it dearly. But as she leaned back her barley covered back touched something warm, a tingle went through her body and an arm tightened around her waist just touching her breast. She breathed in and bit back a moan when he nuzzled her neck, his soft lips touching just below her hair line.

She opened her eyes, dark still surrounding her but the obvious streams of dawn shining through a slit in the curtain. She blinked a few times and was thankful to see all the children still asleep when she felt him move slightly against her, another shiver of warmth trickling through her body. He wasn't supposed to be here she thought. He was supposed to be gone by now, he had said and it didn't matter how much she wanted him to stay, or how much she was enjoying his body against hers or how right this felt. She was going to become a nun! What on earth was she doing! If she even did become a nun now she would surely and forever be sent purgatory or worse, hell. Never would she see the pearly white gates of heaven, too much had happened. She had sinned in the worst way possible, she had fallen in love but not just love, forbidden love, love for a man whom was practically married and if that wasn't sin enough she didn't know what was.

She was just about to turn and wake him when she felt his hand flex out, her hand still on top of his when she felt it slowly slowly skim down her stomach together. She breathed in following the warm hand under hers. She wanted to stop him but just as he reached her thigh words like water evaporated from her mouth but just as he slid lower she tightened her hand on his "Stop" she whispered gently, and slowly he did.

Her heart still racing and her need even stronger she looked over her shoulder slightly, only just seeing part of him "You need to go" she whispered as she released his hand.

Georg, who had been awake for a while now, nodded. He didn't want to leave, quite the opposite in fact he felt like he belonged there, with her and his children but once again his head ruled over his aching heart and he kissed the top of her neck just under her ear before getting up and out of the covers carefully.

Once out, he looked over his children and the woman whose eyes sparkled at him in the red and gold lights of dawn. Leaning to the side of her he grabbed his shoes which he had slipped off during the night before walking to the door and out onto the landing.

Maria still had her gaze on the door once he had left. He hadn't looked back, hadn't gifted her with one of his kind gentle looks and for that she was so truly thankful, for if he had… she didn't think she could have let him go. She would have called him back, asked him, no, begged him to stay and that was something she could not do no matter how much she desired it.

Turning back onto her side towards a peacefully sleeping Gretl she squeezed her eyes shut, wishing and hoping the heart ache would go away. She could admit or deny it all she liked to herself but as soon as it was said out loud, out in the open air where everyone could hear, she had to go. Even now she could see the glass which she hid behind breaking and she knew soon enough it would smash, exposing her so truly.

As she buried her head into the pillow next to Gretl she felt a tear escape from eye, it trickling down her nose and onto the pillow as she bit back a sob. It was then that she felt a little hand touching her cheek and as she opened her tear filled eyes she saw a worried Gretl looking at her.

Gretl's hand went up and wiped Maria's tears away before she snuggled closer to her "Don't be sad, we will see father at breakfast" she said quietly.

And Maria swallowed, she had seen she knew that her father had been there with them "Gretl…"

"Ssshh" the little girl replied before patting Maria's arm in a motherly fashion.

Maria smiled and hugged her back. Gretl tried to be so much older like the other children, tried to understand everything and comfort people even though she did not understand the cause of their upset. It made her smile.

Fredrich too was awake but he did not alert anyone to it. Unlike Gretl he knew the cause of Maria's tears fully, but what he could not understand is that if his father and Fraulien Maria loved each other so much why couldn't they give in and show their love? And just like children do he saw the simple insight and purity of it all. Adults made things complicated; they did not see the simple way like most children did, their eyes and hearts seemed to miss it, trying to seek a different route. It was love, the most basic and natural thing a human could do, so why did they try to deny it? He shook his head gently, it was love, there were no ifs or buts, it was love.

-SOM-

"Go on I'll be back in a moment!" Maria called back to the children as she made her way back up to the small veranda, her towel wrapped around her waist.

"Oh please Fraulien Maria!" the children called.

Maria laughed and turned to look at them "I'm not leaving, now go play with each other for a bit, even governesses need a few minutes rest!" she called back smiling before sitting down at the small table.

The day was a beautiful one and after Gretl had coaxed her back to sleep for a an hour or so the children had all woken to the beaming sunshine and warmth of the new day, even Maria had felt a little more chipper despite her raging headache.

Elsa and Max had gone out to sort out things for the party in two weeks or so and Georg, well she couldn't account for his whereabouts. In truth she had been avoiding him, anything to do with him, even at breakfast. She sighed as she watched the children splash in the shallow water, some of the older ones swimming a little deeper in the lake.

After their studies they had pleaded and begged her to go swimming and as seeing as the day was so hot she had not objected. Unfortunately, she had had the problem of no costume, she was a postulant, her clothes had been given away and the clothes she wore now she had made herself. Thankfully Leisl, though a little smaller, was about the same size as her and had lent her one of her own costumes.

She looked down at herself, oh what sister berth would say if she saw her! Leisl, as any teenager would, did not have a suitable one piece, instead only small two piece's, so now here she sat, a towel wrapped around her waist wearing her small but daring dark blue spotty bikini. Thankfully Leisl had given her a sarong that went with it which she showed her how to wrap into all different styles for at least some coverage but even so she hoped to god the Captain did not come out. Looking down again it wasn't too bad she supposed. The bikini bottoms came up just over her belly button and the top half tied at the neck comfortably.

Looking to the lake again she watched as Leisl splashed about wearing practically the same thing except hers was plain but a light shade of pink. The hot sun was soon drying her skin but the towel was now damp and wet making her cold. She slipped it off and stood before hanging it over the edge of the stone veranda.

She smiled as she watched Fredrich and Kurt trying to beat Louisa at a race, true she was a bit of a tomboy but Maria could already see the beautiful defining's of a woman slowly growing and blooming.

"Oh! I ugh I…"

Maria spun round her eyes widening a she saw Georg trying to avert his eyes.

"Captain! Its um fine" she stuttered.

Georg looked at her and shook his head "No I will leave you and th…"

She stepped forward "No, stay, please" she said, watching as his eyes connected with hers.

Georg smiled trying to supress a groan at the mere sight of her. Oh how beautiful she was he thought as he took a step forward his eyes drifting to the lake where his children played.

Maria smiled as his eyes filled with delight as he watched the children "Why don't you join us?" she asked quietly.

He looked back at her and nodded "I would like that. I will be back down in a bit" he said before retreating back in the house.

As he did Maria let out a breath and closed her eyes for a moment, her hand going to her partly covered stomach as she tried to calm herself. What had she done now?

-SOM-

After Georg had changed he came down quickly holding his towel and walked out into the warm sunshine, Maria still waiting there on the veranda.

Seeing him Maria smiled, Georg smiled back but saw the almost vulnerable look in her eyes and his heart sank. He knew something was happening between them, had happened even and he knew that they couldn't go back. But what he could not accept was the fact that she might not want it, she was still on her way to being a nun and he wasn't going to stop that so just as she turned he called out her name.

"Maria!" he said stopping her in her footsteps.

Maria stopped and looked back at him her eyes softening and filling with deep emotion "Yes?" she said softly.

Georg smiled back slightly and held out his hand "Friends?"

Maria's eyes widened and she wasn't sure if her heart sank or flew. She knew what he was doing he was accepting yet letting go and once again she was thankful for his resistance so smiling back she stepped up the steps and placed her hand gently on top of his "Friends" she confirmed as he squeezed her small hand slightly.

Letting go she smiled mischievously "Race you!" she said before running down the steps and towards the lake and just like that she was back.

Georg laughed as he threw he towel to the side before chasing as fast as he could after her. Maria screamed and laughed as she felt his strong hands lifting her up as he continued to walk towards the lake "Captain put me down!" she screamed half-heartedly.

But he ignored her request as he started wading through the water until it was deep enough. Pausing he looked at his children who were chanting "CHUCK, CHUCK, CHUCK, CHUCK!"

And so with that final chant he chucked her into the lake, Maria sinking with a huge splash and scream.

Maria soon emerged with a look on her face that meant murder and so the day continued. They touched each other, teased mercifully and every word or caress was filled with love, oh yes love but as Brigitta observed there was no lust, the lust forgotten, the longing tamed, but the love, the love was still there. Brigitta smiled and whispered to Leisl who smiled and nodded. This story was not over, not by far she thought as her father tickled their governess's hips, her screaming with delight!

Authors note: Few more chapters me thinks, I'm enjoying this one farrr too much lol and I hope you are too! Please review and tell us what you think, it's always a pleasure to hear what your thoughts! :D Thankyouuuu! Oh and I'm sorry this chapter wasn't as long! :O ;D


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Maria emerged from the water laughing as Georg followed her, the water dripping from their bodies as it hit the warm stone beneath them.

"Please, one more time" Georg begged laughing.

Laughing as well Maria turned to him "Captain I think you should just accept the fact that I can hold my breath longer than you can" she said as she looked at him, ignoring how delicious he looked dripping wet in the golden light of the sun, or at least trying to ignore.

Georg stepped forward, their bodies deliciously close "You cheated, you had more time to take in the air"

Maria laughed "I did not! I was under that water before you were and I was the last one out" she said as she put her hands on her hips.

Georg shook his finger as he had done the night of the puppet show "Oh no no no. I want a rematch" he said watching her as she turned away from him, grabbing her towel from the floor and patting her face dry.

"Well then Captain you shall be waiting a very long time" she said as she looked back at him. She loved this, loved teasing him, she revelled in the reactions she could provoke and each one he made caused a shiver to run down through her body and straight to her core. Shaking her thoughts quickly away she averted her gaze back to the children playing in the water when a voice all too familiar cut through.

"Well by the lords what on earth are you wearing Maria?" a voice screeched.

Maria's heart stopped and her eyes widened in shock as she spun round "Sister Berthe!" she said in astonishment before quickly bowing in politeness.

"Oh Maria how good is to see you!" another voice said before coming out from behind Sister Berthe. Maria smiled as Sister Margaretta walked towards her arms open wide despite Maria's wet indecency.

"Sister Margaretta" she whispered as she hugged the woman "I've missed you" she said quietly before they separated.

"And I you, in my opinion the abbey has been far too quiet without your presence" she replied with a kind smile.

"Unlike Sister Margaretta here some of us think it's a good thing" Sister Berthe said in spite.

Maria smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Some of us meaning one, no names said" the reverend mother said as she came out of the house.

Maria smiled in pure delight and ran to her to quickly give her a hug. The reverend mother laughed but hugged her anyway before looking at the younger woman "How have you been faring? And what is this we have here?" she said looking at her costume.

Maria stepped back and smiled "I am well and forgive me, the weather was so nice today so we decided to go swimming" she said as she watched the children slowly leave the water with curious eyes to the three women in black. "But what of you three, what has brought you here?"

The three women looked at each other in the most peculiar way, as if they knew something but did not wish to tell it.

Sister Margaretta smiled and stepped forward "A friend of yours, The Baroness Schraeder came to see us and asked us to come and visit you as she felt that you missed us" she said kindly.

Maria's stomach did flip flops as thoughts of what else she might have said rushed through her mind. Elsa certainly hadn't done this in kindness; if anything she'd done it to lure her back to the abbey.

Maria smiled though despite her thoughts "I have missed you" she said ignoring Elsa who passed her and walked towards Georg who was watching the scene in front of him.

After an awkward silence the reverend mother stepped towards Georg cutting through the tension in the air with such grace as she spoke "You must be Captain Von Trapp, I am very pleased to meet you Captain" the reverend mother said.

Georg smiled and shook the older woman's hand "A pleasure to meet you as well reverend mother, Maria has spoken nothing but good things of you" he said politely as Max walked out onto the veranda, his eyes quickly flicking to Sister Margaretta's.

As introductions were made Sister Margaretta quickly grabbed Maria's arm and took her down the steps taking them away from the soon lively conversations and into the vast gardens.

Maria frowned "Sister?" she questioned as Sister Margaretta linked arms with her.

"Do not worry; I just wanted to have a talk with you. And please this is the one of the few occasions when I am not in the abbey, please call me Margaretta" she said kindly.

Maria smiled but it soon faded as they walked "What did she say?" as she looked straight ahead, too afraid to look into her friends eyes.

Margaretta looked at Maria and frowned "Who?"

"The Baroness. I'm not a fool Margaretta, I know she must have said something or at the least implied it" she pleaded as she looked at the nun next to her, their footsteps coming to a halt.

Margaretta looked her with soft understanding eyes "Why do you want to know?" she asked cautiously, curious as to the girls answer.

"Well she must have said something and it must not have been good" Maria said as she turned to look fully at her friend.

"And why mustn't it be good. Something on your mind or maybe you've done somethi…"

"I haven't done anything!" Maria cried.

Margaretta stepped forward and stroked the girls arm caringly "Oh Maria shhh, I did not say that you had. What's the matter? What's happened that's put you so on edge? Forget the Baroness, forget everything just tell me what's wrong?" she said tenderly.

Maria looked at her heart pounding as her chest rose and fell rapidly "I… I, oh sister I did not mean it! What I did, wha… oh!" she cried as she ran her hand through her damp hair, not knowing where to look or stand.

Margaretta saw her struggle and so did the only she thought might help. Carefully she took of her wimple, revealing her shoulder length mouse brown hair. Maria watched shocked but thought the mouse brown colour suited her perfectly "Talk to me now. I'm not your sister, just your friend. Anything you say now I won't hold against you or repeat to any one you have my word Maria" she said as they sat down on the grass.

Maria let out as sigh as she played with the grass beneath her "I don't know what I'm doing. I just feel. It's so overwhelming, he's so overwhelming!" she said desperately looking at Margaretta.

Margaretta's eye brows rose "He! The Captain?" she asked.

Maria looked down and nodded "I think I have sinned"

The nun smiled at her innocence "How so?"

Maria looked to the sky and shook her head "It's so far complicated I can barely fathom it myself… in short, he asked me to make love to him, i said no. Then I got drunk with the Baroness and then went and slept with Georg. We didn't, well, make love, but he kissed my neck and held me as we slept. How could something so wrong feel so right, when he kissed or even touched my skin I felt like I was on fire! Oh Margaretta what have I done!"

Margaretta embraced the girl "Oh Maria what you feel isn't your fault, feeling is not a sin…" separating away from her she looked the girl in the eyes "I know how it feels, to feel as though your body could explode out of pure pleasure from just a single touch" she said closing her eyes in remembrance and Maria looked at her with curiosity.

"You've been in love?" she asked as her friend looked at her and nodded.

"A long, long time ago. His name was… well I'll tell you later but he made me feel so alive, oh I can remember it like it were yesterday! He made me laugh so hard!" she chuckled remembering his terrible jokes "Most of the time his joke were awful!" she said screwing her face up with a smile "But he got a chuckle out of me and he was so kind. His touches felt like burning fire and his kisses..." she shook he head with a smile as she stared into space "I swear I could get lost in them" she said honestly looking back at Maria.

Maria smiled so intrigued by her friend's story "If you were so in love what happened?" she said confused.

Margaretta sighed and looked down "He was older, my father disapproved as he didn't have a firm job and we disagreed alot. So I left, he left and I entered the convent. After him I couldn't look at anyone else, I still can't" she finished with a sad smile.

Maria smiled sadly "Do you still see him sometimes?"

Tucking her hair behind her ear Margaretta smiled and nodded "Oh yes, from time to time, just in passing. But when our eyes meet I swear it feels like all those years ago, love still hanging between us!" she chuckled.

"Well if you still love him why don't you find him!" Maria said confused.

Margaretta titled her head and looked at the younger woman "And do what? I'm a nun! He's a sp… well a confirmed bachelor with no job. Where would we live? It's too late Maria" she said sadly.

Maria sat up straight and looked her firmly in the eye "Love is never too late Sister Margaretta" she said, years of old age wisdom passed on through eons resounding through her words.

Margaretta smiled "That my dear is so very true" she said.

"Then follow them" Maria said kindly.

"When you follow yours" she whispered back before standing.

Following her with her eyes she spoke "But mine is so much more complicated, there are added factors things that i…"

"Love is so very simple Maria, the most simple basic thing in this universe, it's the first thing we learn upon entering this world, our love for our mothers, father, sisters, brothers, whomever. Just follow your heart, it will lead you to where you need to go" she said offering her hand.

Maria looked at her hard before taking her hand and standing up "Thank you" she whispered.

Margaretta smiled "I'm here whenever you need me my dear"

Still without her wimple on they walked back to the house, Gretl and Marta and Brigitta instantly running up to them as they approached.

"Where did you go?" Marta asked as she took Maria's hand.

"For a walk. And everyone this is Sister Margaretta, my friend"

The three girls resounded a 'hello' and Margaretta smiled as they approached the veranda where all the adults stood chatting "Hello girls" she said back before they went up the steps.

Sister Berthe did a double take when she saw sister Margaretta without her wimple on "SISTER! What on earth are you doing!" she screeched making the three girls including Maria flinch and cover their ears.

Margaretta smiled "It's my day off" she countered and Maria watched with interest as her gaze flickered towards Max's who smiled back mischievously.

The reverend mother smiled knowingly at the sister before looking back at Maria "Well I'm afraid we must go my dear"

Maria rushed forward "Oh no please stay, at least for dinner. It wouldn't be fair for you to come all this way and we not offer you anything, please!" Maria begged "Captain?" she asked hoping he would help.

Georg stepped forward "Maria is right, it would be unfair and rude of us, please stay"

The reverend chuckled "Well in that case, how could we resist!" she said knowing she would give anything for this child, god knew why, she caused enough trouble she thought smiling.

Max clapped his hands together and smiled "Well I'm going to get the wine!" and Margaretta chuckled.

"Still enjoying a good old expensive bottle of wine Max?" she teased.

"And don't you know it!" he said winking before going off in the house.

At that Maria's jaw dropped down "But, he, you, awww!" she exclaimed her face beaming with a smile as Margaretta laughed beside her.

Dinner would prove to be rather interesting indeed!

Authors note: OMG! I am soooooo sorry I haven't updated in ages! I hope you are still enjoying this story and like this new turn of events! Please review and tell us what you think, I always love to hear your thoughts! THANKYOU! And OMG! Thank you for all the kind comments I have had so far! They make me SOOOOO happy! :D And I'm sorry this chapter was so short I promise the next will be longer! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

Margaretta stood leaning against the door frame as she watched the Captain, Maria and the children playing in the water. She couldn't help the pure joyful smile that graced her lips and in that moment she knew Maria's place was not at the abbey with her and the sisters but here with these children and the man who fathered them.

She chuckled when she watched the Captain grab Maria by her arm and leg and swing her back into the lake, but despite this happy sight it did not distract her from the person she could feel standing behind her. Still watching the scene in front of her with happy eyes she spoke "Max, stop standing behind me, don't pretend you're not there I can feel your gaze burning into my back!" she said with a smile as she turned her head to look back at him.

Walking out of the shadows he was hidden in Max smiled "Was that one of gods many powers telling you I was there?" he joked.

Margaretta smile knowing he meant no harm "No, I like to think that this was one of _my_ many special powers"

Max lifted an eyebrow "Knowing when men are behind you?" he asked teasingly "I suppose that could come in useful"

Margaretta chuckled but then shook her head "Only you" she said looking into his dark eyes before turning and looking back at the family like picture "I swear on my life despite my every belief that if he is using her, if all this is a scam I will break every last bone in his body" she whispered shaking her head from side to side as she bit her bottom lip.

Max shifted his gaze from her to the lake where Kurt and Marta were jumping on top of Georg as Maria pulled him down into the water "Would you believe and trust me if I said Georg's feelings are not a scam?" he asked stepping dangerously close to her, tucking a brown curl behind her ear.

Margaretta felt the heat emanating from his body but didn't back down, instead she held his gaze and nodded "Yes"

Max smiled lightly "Then believe me when I say he loves her"

Margaretta studied his face and tilted her head "How do you know?" she asked quietly.

Max smiled and looked back out to Maria and Georg who were quite obviously flirting whether they knew it or not before looking back at Margaretta "The same way you know she loves him" Before reaching out and touching her cheek, his fingers trailing down her neck till he was stopped by her black robe.

Margaretta who was backed up against the door, pushed out of his way and went further back into the house before turning and looking at him, her heart hammering against its cage "That said but love is evasive, complicated at times… you and I should know that better than anyone" she whispered "Georg has a priority to his children. They need a mother, anyone with any sense can see that, and then there's the Baroness perfect for their mothers replacement. What happens to Maria then Max? What happens when all sense of true love goes flying through and out of the window?" she asked desperately, her hands bunched up at her sides.

Max ducked his head. He knew exactly what she meant; love or no love Georg was a man of duty and priority. He had a duty to Elsa, she had been there for him throughout the worse point in his life, he owed her. And the children… they needed a mother, combing these two things together gave him no choice but to marry her.

"I don't want to argue Max I just want to keep Maria safe. I don't want her to hurt, not like we did" she said quietly.

"What do you want to do Margaretta?" he asked confused.

Margaretta went speak but words evaded her for a moment "I… I don't know, but the pain, I know. And I don't want her to go through that"

Max huffed and stepped forward "And who's fault do you think that was Margaretta?"

Margaretta frowned at his sudden change of mood and followed him with her eyes as he came a little closer "Excuse me?" she asked.

"Why do you think you hurt Margaretta, who's fault do you think it was?" he said obviously hinting that it had been her fault.

Margaretta's mouth dropped open as anger flooded through her already emotional body "My fault? Max when will you grow up and learn that to have a family you need stability? All you do is flounder about, living off other people's backs with nothing to your name!" she cried.

Max bit his trying to explode "That is not true! And even so if you had just asked I would have gotten a job, gotten some sort of trade" he said loudly before his body sank in defeat "But you didn't even give us a chance"

Margaretta swallowed, the tears building at the back of her eyes as she stared longingly at him "I gave you a chance Max" she whispered "I gave you months worth's of chance's. I worked day and night in that factory, that goddamn factory!" she cried and laughed to the ceiling trying desperately to keep her tears back before looking back at him with renewed confidence "I gave you that money, gave it to you so that you could put a down payment on a house, a house despite my father's protests, despite the fact that I knew he would disown me and what did you do?" she asked, knowing he already knew the answer, knowing that she would already answer for him "You spent it Max! SPENT IT ON BLOODY WINE AND SPIRITS!" she cried turning away from him as tears cascaded down her face, her hands trying to wipe them away desperately "Oh dear god I'm sorry" she sobbed apologising for cursing so outright and crudely.

Max feeling guilty but fuming huffed in spite "What's your god going to do Margaretta? Come down and kiss you better, thank and praise for being such a good nun?" he spat "You're far from that and I think we both know it!"

Margaretta still faced away from him smiled in irony as she shook her head "Don't start passing judgement on who's more worthy of gods praise here Max. I don't want this conversation, this conversation shouldn't even be happening. It's Maria whom I am concerned about, not you, not what has passed between us, just…" she trailed off shaking her head as she looked at him, her brown curls caressing her tear stained face.

Max looked away from the smaller woman knowing she was right, arguing and shouting would get them nowhere he thought as he rubbed the back of his neck before walking towards a chair in the entrance hall and sitting down.

Wiping her tears away Margaretta followed him with her eyes.

"Look at us" he spoke quietly "Already arguing... Maybe we were right not to marry after all" he said looking at her with sad eyes.

Margaretta didn't nod back, didn't give any indication to his comment, only standing there watching him as the warm wind from outside rushed past them.

He watched her, sounds of laughter resounding around them from outside as he did so. What he wouldn't do to go back in time, to touch her, to hold her and just spend a few moments with her when they had been happy. Now all that lay between them was hurt, such hurt and sadness. Yet still his heart yearned for her, no woman could catch his eye or entice him. The only woman who could get to him, get into his aging skin and rapidly beating heart was the woman that stood before him now. She wore a black robe and devoted her life to god, but by the lord he loved her, still truly loved her and nothing could ever change that.

"You are beautiful" he said quietly and immediately Margaretta's face crumbled, a tear escaping from her eye.

She couldn't do this couldn't handle it! She was a nun for peat sake "Max…"

"You are beautiful and kind and caring…" he said as he stood, knowing he was breaking down her barriers, nothing could ever keep him out, no matter how high or how strong she built them, he could always find a way in. And he would "You're divine and though I say wine is the most important thing in the world you know it's not true…"

"Stop" she cried as came closer.

"You know that _you_ are the most important thing to me and you know that i…."

Stepping away furiously she cried "Max Dettweiler! Stop that this instance!" she shouted.

Max sighed in his usual Max like manner "Why? Because you know it's true?" he asked gently "Because you already know the words that are about to come out of my mouth?"

Margaretta shook her head as her heart exploded inside, hurt, love, passion, desperation and more overthrowing her body "Max, I am a nun!" she sobbed.

"Because of me, I know and I am so sorry!" he said grasping her forearms only for her to push out of them, storming towards the open doors that led outside.

"Margaretta!"

Screaming she whirled around "What do you want Max!" she cried, her heart tugging and tangling till she felt like it would break.

Both of their chests were rising and falling as he stepped forward. She stepped back. He stepped forward. Margaretta went to step back again but by now he was close enough to grab her arms and he pulled her forward.

She swallowed as she looked at his dark skin and hard features yet laced with kindness "Let go" she whispered "I don't want to do this" she said broken.

Max searched her pale blue/green eyes, his gaze dancing over her wisdom filled features before stroking her jaw "Yes you do" he countered cheekily.

"No I don't Max" she tried.

"You do"

"I don't"

"You do"

"I don't!" she pleaded as he ran his fingers through her soft shoulder length curls, her eyes drifting closed automatically.

"See" he whispered, his breath dancing over her face.

Margaretta's heart pounded against her ribcage as every emotion flooded through her body, she wanted him, oh how she wanted him she thought as her hands came to his chest, her fingers splaying out over the buttons. His hand came round her slender waist and Margaretta's breath caught but then with all her strength, her heart shut off, everything locking down as she pushed him away, a single tears escaping from under her eyelid.

Looking at him through her tears she shook her head "No. I can't Max i…"

Then suddenly her words were cut off as sister Berthe came in and she stopped immediately "Sister Margaretta?" she asked quietly.

Margaretta still looking at Max cleared her emotion filled throat "Yes Sister Berthe?" her voice calm and controlled.

Sister Berthe looked between the two warily but did not say anything "Maria wishes you join her outside"

Margaretta nodded "I'll be out in a moment"

"…Marga…"

"I'll be there in a moment Sister Berthe" she said finally.

Sister Berthe wasn't stupid and though she acted cruel and heartless most of the time stepped forward and looked at Max "You hurt this woman Herr Dettweiler and there won't be a place on this earth you will be able to hide. Do you understand me?" she said her eyes piecing him.

Max knowing not to cross her nodded "You have my word sister"

When Sister Berthe was finally gone Max stepped forward but Margaretta held up her hand and his foots steps halted "I gave her my word Margaretta, I would never hurt you, I won't, I promise"

Margaretta bit her lip "That doesn't mean anything Max. I'm sorry but can we just get along through dinner, please"

"I never said we couldn't"

"Max you know what I mean! Please Max" she begged.

Max sighed and nodded reluctantly "Alright but this conversation is no…"

"It is Max" she said before walking out.

-SOM-

Maria knew there was something wrong as soon as Margaretta came out, her eyes were puffy and her cheeks were most definitely flushed. Getting up from the grass Maria rushed up to her friend "Margaretta? What happened" she asked quietly as the woman shook her head before breaking in front of her "Stay here for a moment" she said knowing she had to take action.

"Children, come on out now" she called clapping her hands.

The children whined and she smiled watching out of the corner of her eye as Georg emerged from the water, droplets dripping down his lean body.

Tearing her eye away she focussed back on the children "Come on out, go in the house and get changed, dinner will be along soon and I want you all clean before you sit at that dinner table" she called as the children started piling into the house.

"Leisl could you help everyone, there's something I need to do" Maria asked as the girl passed.

Liesl nodded and Maria beamed with delight "Thank you" she said before going back to Margaretta who had her head leant against tree and her hands covering her face.

Stroking the woman's arm she carefully wrapped her arms around her and led her away from the tree and into the house. Before Margaretta knew it they were in Maria's bedroom, both of them sitting on the bed.

"What happened?" Maria asked gently.

Margaretta knew what had happened was stupid but still every words, very small touch had crept into her hurt where it now ached agonizingly "Nothing" Margaretta persisted.

"Tell me"

"We did what we usually do Maria we argued nothing more" Margaretta sighed.

Knowing she was not telling her everything she continued, in hopes that she could help her friend "Margaretta…"

Margaretta shook her head "Oh Maria. I'm fine, everything's fine"

"Obviously everything it's not fine if you are like this. What happened, what did he do? Did he hurt you?" Maria asked confused.

"No, goodness no he would never lay a finger on me" Margaretta said as her tears finally stopped.

Maria sighed "Then I don't understand"

Margaretta laughed "There are some things in life that cannot be understood between a man and a woman Maria. That's just the way it is" she said touching the girls hand in a motherly gesture.

Maria looked at the woman one last time before standing "Okay. Well if you are alright I'm going to have a shower. I won't be too long; you can stay in here if you wish"

"No, I'm alright, I will leave you to freshen up and I will see you down stairs" she said before kissing the girls cheek and leaving.

-SOM-

Dinner soon came and somehow they all managed to fit around the table. It was rather odd entertaining the three nuns but soon enough the children and adults were all laughing together, sharing stories and old tales.

But as they all talked Maria couldn't help but notice the far off looks Margaretta and Max kept sharing. He would say something to her and she would quickly answer before looking down, avoiding his gaze and any conversation he had to offer. Maria wanted to know what had happened. It had obviously upset Margaretta greatly and therefore it was upsetting her. Margaretta was her friend; one of the few people Maria could turn to and tell pretty much everything, so to see her so distressed and very much not herself made Maria angry.

Putting down her fork Maria looked at Max and smiled sweetly "Max how was your day? I did not see you much, did you do anything exciting?" she asked trying play innocent as others oblivious carried on their conversations only Margaretta Max, her and sister Berthe only truly aware of what was going on.

Max drank his wine before smiling back "I had a wonderful day thank you" he said elusively.

Maria ate a carrot before continuing "I'm glad. Do anything interesting?" she asked again.

Max pushed out his lips before replying "No not really"

"Are you sure?" she pressed.

"Maria!" Margaretta whispered furiously.

"I am quite sure Fraulien. Why are you so curious?" he asked not liking where this conversation was going.

"I don't know you tell me Herr Detweiler" she said getting angry that he wouldn't admit that he had hurt her friend.

By now Georg was watching the conversation with apt attention and could see anger rising within his children's governess.

Max sighed "Fraulien I have no idea what you are on about"

"LIAR!" she screamed slamming her fork on the table.

Shocked by her outburst Georg stood "FRAULIEN MARIA! What do you think you are doing?" he demanded.

Maria too mad and confused by all the built up emotion of the past few days refused to back down and met the Georg's anger with equal force "Stay out of this Captain!" she said before turning back to Max.

"I most certainly will not, leave this room this instant!" he demanded, pointing his hand towards the door.

Ignoring him Maria shouted at Max "Why? Why hurt her? She is kind and considerate and you think you can hurt her!"

By now Georg was out of his seat and walking towards Maria.

"I didn't lay a finger on her!" Max countered.

"Then why on earth was she crying?" Maria asked annoyed.

"Maria, calm down he didn't hurt me please Maria just sit…" Margaretta said trying to soothe the obviously angry girl.

Georg who had had enough and wanting to avoid an argument, something that seemed to be happening a lot lately, picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

Maria screamed and everyone gasped, the reverend mother immediately standing "Captain put her down!" she commanded as Maria kicked and screamed, her hands hammering into his back with little effect "This is unnecessary Captain!"

Turning and facing her with as much grace as he could he replied "Forgive me but this is my house and these are my rules and while she is under my care I shall deal with her as I see fit" he said before starting to walk out if the dining room.

Maria scoffed at his words as he walked through the hall "As you see fit? Captain put me down! I'm not a child!" she shouted getting angrier with every passing second.

"Yet you felt the need to throw a paddy in front of our guests"

"I did not throw a paddy!" she said, her stomach bumping against his shoulder painfully as he went up the stairs "Put me down, please, oh by the lords this hurts" she pleaded.

Georg ignored her and kept going until he reached her door, opening it he walked inside before dropping her down on her bed and locking the door.

Maria instead of shouting and screaming looked at him in shock, her dress disarray, the skirt hiked up her legs as the top half slid half off one of her shoulders. Her mouth hung open as she just lay there watching as he took off his jacket and tie "What are you doing?" she whispered, not sure if she was scared or secretly excited.

Georg smiled as he lay his two items over her chair "Disciplining you" he said as he came around the bed and sitting on the bottom end of it facing her.

Maria just watched him unsure what to do and also giving herself time to calm down. She knew she had been wrong to cause a scene at the table but she was so confused. Everything was up in the air and she didn't like it. Margaretta was telling her to follow her heart but did she want to? To follow her heart seemed too hard, too painful, instead of only her getting hurt she would also hurt the Baroness too. She couldn't do that, could she?

"And how exactly are you disciplining me Captain?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

Ignoring his comment he stared intently at her "What on were you thinking Maria?" he asked confused.

Maria looked away, not wanting this conversation, not wanting to discuss that maybe the anger she had projected onto Max was meant for him, was meant for Georg for she knew he would never choose her, she was low class and a postulant, what high society sea Captain would want her?

"Maria" he tried gently, needing to know what was going through her obviously confused mind.

Maria shook her head and walked off into the bathroom, shutting the door between them "Just leave" she said through the wall that separated them.

"Maria talk to me!" he called through.

Sitting on the side of the bath Maria shouted back "I don't want to talk now please just leave Captain"

"Im not leaving until you talk to me!"

Maria sighed as she played with the skirt of her dress "Fine then stay there, I'm not coming out and I'm not talking to you!"

"Let me in"

She heard his voice more clearly now and realised he'd come to the door as she watched the door handle move up and down.

Maria sighed "Captain please I do not wish to discuss anything with you now please turn around and go back down stairs!" she pleaded

"Maria if you don't open this door right now I will break it down" he said, his voice calm but slightly threatening.

Maria paused. She didn't want to open it, didn't want to see him or anyone again for fear of embarrassment but she knew his words were true, he would break it down if she didn't open up and start talking. Sighing she went over and unlocked it, watching as he quickly entered.

Georg sighed looking at her defeated form "Maria you have to talk to me, you have to say something. Whatever it is its hurting you and I want to help" he tried.

Turning away from him she bit back her tears and shrugged off his gentle touch when he approached her "Maria"

"Don't you understand!" she cried as she looked at him "I don't want to talk to _you, _I don't want to say anything to _you_, I'm going crazy and losing it because of _you,_ so just leave me alone!" she said before tearing past him and back into her bedroom.

Georg frowned "What do you mean _me?" _he asked confused as he walked after her, following her out of her bedroom and onto the landing.

Whirling back to look at him she let herself go, she couldn't do this anymore, it was tearing her apart and she couldn't handle it "I mean_ you_ Georg!" she cried not caring that she had used his first name.

"What have _I_ done!" Georg exclaimed so far confused and perplexed by her actions.

Maria scoffed at his words "Don't start that one with me Georg, Max already played that card and its becoming tiresome!"

"Have you heard yourself? This isn't you Maria, where's the Maria I know, where's the kind and caring woman who tucks my children in every night, where's the woman who doesn't care who I am and whom I can talk to, where is she …"

"No! don't you dare! Stop saying that, stop trying to soothe me with your damn words Georg!" she cried her heart aching excruciatingly so.

Georg dragged his hands through his hair "Maria I just want you to talk to me!"

"I don't want to talk!" she cried as tears lipped down her cheeks.

Needing to calm her he stepped forward "What about last night, what about this morning Maria…"

"Don't say my name, don't say anything to me! Just because you were born and bred with someone spoon feeding you, getting everything you wish handed to you on a silver plate, even the Baroness does not mean you can be the same way with me. You won't get into my nickers and certainly not my heart!" she cried "Last night was nothing, last night you came to me knowing I was vulnerable and climbed in next to me, the only thing that stopped us was me turning after Gretl had moved!" she keened before running back into her room and grabbing her bag.

Georg feeling so low stormed after her and into her room "What are you doing?" he demanded, his voice sounding almost defeat.

Wiping the tears that were pouring down her cheeks as she packed her bags she barely managed to answer him "leaving" she chocked out.

Georg's heart broke as he watched her, tears forming at the back of his eyes, he didn't want this, didn't think he could survive if she left. She was everything, his heart, his soul and there she was leaving, grabbing her bags and packing right in front of him "Stop"

"No" she whispered as she continued to stuff her items into the ragged old carpet bag.

"Maria" he said putting his hands on her arm to stop her.

She shoved them of quickly "No"

"Don't do this" he pleaded.

"No!"

"Please" he begged.

"Leave me alone!"

"Maria!" he cried.

"STOP!" she screamed finally looking at him, the whole world silencing as she screamed her heart out "Stop" she sobbed before grabbing her half-filled bag and running out of the room.

Georg ran his hands through his hair before racing after her, ignoring the tears that were streaming down his face.

Maria heard him and ran faster to find Margaretta. Finding them, her heart broke as they all sat silent, the children's faces stricken with tears as they had most likely heard the screaming she and Georg had been doing "I want to leave" she whispered to the nuns ignoring the children's heart-breaking face's.

The reverend mother stood up as Georg rushed in but ignored him "I don't think…"

"Please" she begged, her tears seeming never-ending.

Margaretta seeing the shattered girl in front of immediately stood and nodded "Okay, we're going" she said taking the girl in her arms and walking out of the dining room, the reverend mother and Sister Berthe quickly following.

Maria's heart sank and her whole body felt like it was aching. She couldn't do it anymore, she couldn't feel like this anymore, each day for the past week or so had been a struggle, a struggle not to touch him, not to kiss him, not to give in and say 'YES!' I will sing with you!' And though every step, every scream from the children cut her so deep, she knew her decision was right, this was better for everyone, too much pain had been caused and she could no longer handle it.

Leisl burst out of her seat along with the other children "Fraulien Maria, please stop, don't go!" she cried as she followed them, little Gretl screaming as and sobbing as Marta squoze her so tight that it would later leave bruises.

Louisa and Brigitta cried, sobbing un-comprehendable words as they tried to stop their governess, Fredrich and Kurt just watching the heart wrenching scene from the corner, Fredrich's heart truly breaking as Georg sat in the corner sobbing, even Elsa crying against the wall.

Maria muffled her screams with her hands as they walked out of the door, Margaretta and Sister Berthe holding her up as her legs started to give way, Gretl's ear piercing screams killing her soul.

"MOTHER!" Gretl screamed and Maria's heart shattered, her breath catching in her throat, her body convulsing with agonising pain as she screamed into her hands and her legs finally giving way as the sisters tried to keep her up.

Margaretta had never seen such agonising pain, Maria practically on the floor as Sister Berthe and herself barely kept her up. Max watched and could see the pain on everyone's faces as Maria stumbled along the gravel.

Swallowing he ran up to the three women and quickly lifted Maria up, Maria's arm quickly going around him as she screamed into his neck, the noise painful to his ears as he kept walking to the gates in the dark.

He didn't want Maria to leave and knew it was crushing everyone in the house but this couldn't continue, they all needed time and Gretl's screams were becoming too much he thought as they walked quickly out of the gate, Margaretta stroking Maria's back as she cried and screamed herself to exhaustion.

Half an hour later, Maria had finally fallen into an exhausted sleep, her head resting on his shoulder as they walked.

Margaretta watched his face, no emotion there at all "I'm sorry" she whispered as they walked side by side, the reverend mother and sister Berthe in front of them.

Max stared ahead but his eyes flickered to her pained one and he sighed "Me too"

Margaretta still without her wimple ran her hands through her hair "I did this, I caused this, if I hadn't had argued with you if I hadn't…."

"No, stop right there, you aren't to blame, no one is to blame, if you want to blame then blame us both, but don't start taking on all the world problems my dear" he said gently and Margaretta couldn't help but smile a small smile.

"How is it that you always know what to say?"

Max chuckled "I often don't, but every once in a blue moon my wisdom and profound knowledge shine through" he said winking.

Margaretta smiled and rested her head on his arm as they walked for a moment "Don't ever change Max" she whispered.

Max looked down and saw a tear roll down her cheek "No tears now, too many have been shed today and my heart is barely keeping itself together so please, my love, no tears" he said looking at her tenderly.

Margaretta stared at him "My love?" she quoted.

Max stopped and took a breath, the air static, it filled with unattained love and subtle pain "Always" he confirmed and with that Margaretta went round to where Maria legs were and stood on her tiptoes, gently pacing a kiss on his rough cheek.

Smiling as she stepped back she caressed his cheek with the back of her hand "You need a shave my love"

Max smiled gently as they neared the abbey, the occasional car driving past them.

Maria stirred and suddenly felt pain, her heart aching so much so that she thought she might cry out, but she didn't, instead she tightened her hold on the person carrying her as silent tears cascaded down her face.

Margaretta saw and quickly ushered them into the abbey. Once Maria was in bed she led Max out her arms folded shielding herself from the cold wind "Will you come back tomorrow?" she asked quietly.

Max turned and looked at her, just in front of the gate and nodded "I will. Take care of maria"

Margaretta nodded yet at the same time not wanting him to leave "I will" she said as he kissed her on the cheek.

He went to leave but suddenly felt a hand on his arm, Margaretta staring attentively at him as her chest rose and fell rapidly.

Stepping forward she went up on her tip toes again but this time instead her seeking his cheek she sought his lips. Max gasped at the contented but quickly relaxed as an arm slipped around her waist the other cupping her cheek. Margaretta moaned quickly as their tongues clashed, the sensation of euphoria overtaking them.

Separating they tried to catch their breath and Margaretta smiled "Come back tomorrow"

Max chuckled "I am"

Quickly kissing him one last time she stepped away and locked herself behind the gates but her eyes never leaving his retreating form until he was completely out of sight.

Authors note: :O Sooooo what do you think, don't hurt me please! ;D No please throw tomatoes if you wish just please tell us what you think as I always love to hear your thoughts! :D And see, didn't I promise you I would update soon! :D I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review! THANKYOUUUU! :D


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

Her whole body ached, her core organs feeling lost, as though they had been torn away from their rightful place and instead sat inside a stranger's body, no feeling, no connection.

Her eyes felt sore and heavy, tears escaping as she just stared blankly at the plain grey wall. Nothing could get her attention, no one could bring her back, food came and went and none of it even touched. She didn't bathe and didn't speak, it was like she was an echo, her body still there but, her, Maria, the young woman so full of life and ready to take on the world… gone, absent and eternally lost.

She missed him despite the hurt, despite the fact that she knew he would still marry the Baroness, she loved him despite all of this and that's what hurt her most, that she couldn't hate him, couldn't feel the urge to hurt him as he had her. If there was the slightest chance that he wanted her forever, she would run straight into him arms gladly and that, right there, was the problem. Did he want her forever? Or did he just lust for her? The painful thoughts consumed and another tidal wave of pain washed over her.

Margaretta sat there, her hand cupping her chin as she watched the child lay there, blank and un-moving. The sight broke her heart and she couldn't stand it, Maria had always been so full of life, so strong, so to see her broke and gone destroyed her heart.

Three days they had been back and for three days she had not moved an inch. She was pale and looked so sick. Margaretta tried to feed her, even sister Berthe but she would not swallow, any food just tumbling back out.

Margaretta sighed and closed her eyes as she tried to hold back her tears. Maria couldn't carry on like this, she had to eat, had to move and wash… she would die if kept this up, maybe that what she wanted she thought.

Watching as a tear rolled down her blank face she took the girls hand "Maria you have to eat" she said softly but no reaction came "Please, a spoonful of soup, anything" she begged.

Maria blinked.

She had tried this for days, begging her even throwing a tantrum but Maria just lay there. It was so unlike her and frankly it was starting to scare her. She thought it would pass after the first day or so but now they were on the fourth morning and still she didn't move.

Shifting off the chair and onto the bed she stroked the girls hair, it was getting greasy and was in very much need of a wash but still she stroked, somehow trying to get through to her "Please get up Maria. We miss you, the reverend mother is worried sick, even sister Berthe" she said hoping the names and worries of others would get through to her.

When Maria inevitably didn't answer Margaretta snapped a little "Damn it Maria! You can't keep this up!" she said looking at the poor girl "I'm not asking much, please, let's just get you into the showers at least…" she sighed then she said the only thing she could "Don't let him break you" she whispered.

A few seconds past and Margaretta thought all hope was lost when Maria's red sore eyes flicked to hers and that was it, that was all it took. Margaretta smiled and kissed the girls cheek knowing that though it was not much it was something. Maria's eyes screwed shut in pain as a sob escaped her and Margarertta hugged her "Oh my sweet, i know. Sshh, i know" she said trying to calm her.

"How about a shower, nothing else just a shower?" she asked tenderly.

Maria gave a small nod, barley even there but it was still a nod "Okay, I'll be back in a moment"

-SOM-

The past few days for Georg had been hell, pure hell. The household was in uproar, the children walking around as if they were zombies, no emotion, and their faces blank. Max constantly drilling him, telling he needed to do something, visit Maria, console the children, fix this, fix that, it was all just getting too much! And it was tearing him apart. And the maids, he groaned at the thought, ever since Maria had left everyone had seemed to shut down or end up exploding in fits of tears, it appeared Maria had touched everyone's heart in the house … even Elsa.

He rubbed his eyes as he sat in his office, away from everyone and everything for if he stepped outside the pain would catch up and override him, knowing it would be so severe that he wouldnt be able to handle it. He thought before his mind quickly flicked back to Elsa, not wanting to dwell too much on those feelings.

Though Elsa often gave the impression that she had no heart, it was not true. The truth was shown through her actions since Maria had left, along with him she had taken Maria's departure hard, blaming herself for everyone's unhappiness. He shook his head. It had not been Elsa's fault if anyone had been to blame it was him; he had acted impulsively, irrationally and no doubt selfishly. His memory and recollection of Maria being a postulant and a young one at that had fled out the window, only his strong lustful emotions driving him.

He groaned at the memory of his lips kissing down her soft warm neck against her door, the night it all started, the night he had sang and then foolishly slept with Elsa. What a damn fool he had been. He had no one to blame and though his children's persisting that Maria and him 'Sing' had certainly not helped he couldn't blame his actions towards his precious Fraulien on anyone else.

Suddenly a knock came at his door, the sound snapping him out of his thoughts thoroughly. Clearing his throat and sitting up straight in his chair he called "Come in" he said half-heartedly.

The door opened and a rather un-composed Baroness came in. Her makeup, as always, flawless and her clothing fitting her perfectly like a glove, but her hair, her usually perfectly pinned up hair fell down in soft curls to her shoulders.

She gave a weak smile as she closed the door behind her and his curiosity filled him as no one, not even his children had spoken to him since Maria departure. Apart from Max but that was beside the point "Is there something I can help you with Elsa?" he asked gently, not sure what to expect in response.

She walked forward, her grace never failing her as she sat down in the chair opposite him "It's more of what I can help you with" she said softly and again his curiosity was peeked.

"And what exactly do I need help with?" he asked.

Elsa smiled mischievously despite the sad mood that ran through out the household "I want to help you with a certain young postulant who…"

"Elsa…"

"Hear me out" she said holding up her hand.

Sighing he nodded "Go on"

Elsa smiled and breathed out, her clammy palms running against her long skirt "Maria is gone and know that I am the cause…" Georg went to interrupt her, tell her she was wrong but she held up her hand and continued "And whether anyone believes it or not, my heart is breaking for the both of you. I wanted you for myself but not for the reasons that a man should marry a woman, what you and Maria have barely even touched on these past few days is far more than we could ever be. She left because she knew deep down that you are an honourable man. It's something we both know. You would marry me because you felt you had to; you feel that it is the right thing to do. But I tell you now Georg that it is not, It is stupid and makes things far more complicated than they ever should be" she said earnestly, looking deeply into his eyes "And I have a plan"

Georg had listened and found elsa's words moving. Everything she had spoken was true and though he knew that this wasnt an easy sacrifice for her he also knew that by doing this she would free herself and somehow find peace. They had been eachothers rebound, now it was time to move on. Raising an eyebrow "A plan?" he teased realizing her intentions were good and true.

Elsa smiled "Oh yes a plan indeed"

"And tell me of this plan my dear, you have my curiosity peeked"

Smiling fully she leaned forward on the table "The party" she said simply before continuing to explain "Originally it was for me. Well for us, to show me and introduce me to your friends and family, but I have a better idea. It's quite obvious of the feelings you and the young Fraulien have for each other but none of us know how that road will end. So why not lure her back. Throw the party for Leisl instead as a sort of coming out party. It's about time Leisl was introduced to society and Maria can't refuse an invitation. It's Leisl, one of the children, she can't deny them anything and you and I both know it" she finished with a mischievous smile.

Georg sighed and thought about it for a second before shaking his head "It won't work"

Elsa rolled her eyes "It will"

"It won't"

She rose an eyebrow "Oh and how do you know?" she asked but when no reply came she continued "See you don't. It will work and even if it doesn't and she does not turn up at the party at least you gave her a chance. No harm will be done in at least trying Georg" she persisted.

He looked at her not sure what to do. She spoke the truth no harm would come in trying but could his heart cope if she rejected his invitation?

Taking his hand for a second she squeezed it "I've seen what lies inside your heart Georg, now I'm giving you a chance to follow it" she said sincerely.

Sighing he made his decision and brought her hands to his lips, kissing them lightly before smiling gently at her "Alright"

Elsa smiled and stood "She will come" she said finally before leaving him alone and with his thoughts once again.

-SOM-

Gretl sat there, under a tree alone and very much upset as her sisters and brothers brooded in different places along the grass. Marta lounging across Louise as Leisl played with Brigitta's hair and Kurt and Fredrich kicking a ball half-heartedly.

Leisl and the others had tried to talk to her, had tried to get her to sit with them, get her to do anything but Gretl refused. She didn't want to play, didn't want to talk, didn't want to do anything while Maria wasn't with them. Gretl couldn't understand it, she had known with everything in her that Maria loved them and yet still she had left, her mother had left.

Gretl knew she was only 5 and though she was young and knew that Maria was not her _real_ mother, she didn't care. Maria had been there for the last few months to dry her tears, to help her cut her food, play with her and Marta and their dolls and was preparing her for school. Maria couldn't leave, she just couldn't. Feeling more lost than she ever had before in short life so far she wiped away her tears with her little hands, making up her stubborn mind. Gretl still had a lot to learn but for the first time in her life she had tasted the sweet feeling of having a mother, she had finally felt what it was like to have the comfort and safety of a mother and she wasn't about to let that go.

Standing up she looked around at her sisters and brother who moving back into the house before running after Kurt who was lagging behind and grabbed his arm.

Kurt frowned when he felt Gretl grab his arm and bent down too look at his little sisters hurt face "What's the matter Gretl?" he asked kindly knowing that though all of them were grieving Gretl was taking it the hardest.

"I need your help" she asked her voice quiet and pleading.

She whispered in his ear and he pulled away and bit his lips "I don't know Gretl"

Pouting she gave him her best puppy dog eyes "Please, she has to come back, I have to see her!" she begged.

"See who?" their father's voice suddenly came and both of them jumped, a guilty blush gracing their young soft cheeks.

Kurt coughed and Gretl hid behind him "Uh no one, I mean a cat, the cat that I ugh ah comes around… um sometimes, Gretl's loves her… lots" he stuttered and after mentally smacked himself. The cat? Honestly, could he not do better than that he thought?

Georg though pained by his youngests plea to her older brother smiled at his cover "Mmmhmm. The cat. Of course" he said looking at the red face pair "Come on, I have an announcement" he said picking up Gretl as Kurt followed him into the house.

Gretl frowned "What kind of annonana, ananonnonnce, anannnounancement?" she stumbled out making Georg chuckle and his day seeming a little brighter.

"This is an announcement that I think you will all very much like" he said mysteriously as he entered the lounge where the rest of the children waited.

Authors note: Short I know but this chapter was just a stepping stone to what I have planned next! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and hopefully I shall update sooonn! :D Oh and before I forget I want to give you ALLLL a HUGGGGEEE! THANKYOUUUUUU! XXXX 71 REVIEWS! :O I'm sooo soooo glad you are all enjoying this story and continue to follow it! I just wanted to let you know how much EVERYSINGLE comment means! :D They help me soooo much and give me happy writing sparks that's keep me going! So thankyouuuuu! :D


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

Maria couldn't do it. Her heart was hammering against its cage, her palms becoming sweaty as she stared at the envelope in her lap. A week had passed since Maria had taken that first shower since leaving Georg and the children. She had come so far, gaining strength and slowly coming to terms with everything, in this past week she had truly progressed. That was until two days ago.

She knew the handwriting and though it was not the handwriting of the man she yearned for most, its perfect delicate scrawl made her cringe with painful memories. Leisl. She closed her eyes and took in an unsteady breath, she had to open it, yet her hands would not move. What if she was begging her to come back? Or told her how much pain each of the children were going through? Oh goodness she couldn't handle that if it did. It had been painful enough just to leave; she didn't think she could cope hearing about its agonizing consequence's.

Leaving them had been wrong she knew, never in her life did she ever think she would forget Gretl's excruciating screams and once again tears threatened at the back her eyes. She blew out trying to regain control as she looked at the celling before looking back down at the envelope and touching it lightly, as if it were the most delicate thing in the world, scared that if her touch was too hard it would disintegrate and disappear.

Picking it up gently she turned it over, the opening sealed closed waiting for her delicate fingers to expose the letter inside and reveal its content. Her fingers skimmed across the thin opening before losing her nerve for the millionth time and dropping it suddenly as if it had shocked her, drawing her legs up to her chin as she hugged them.

She closed her eyes in frustration and let out a sigh. She was acting ridiculous she thought but still her doubts consumed her. Shaking her head she quickly picked it up and eyed it with firm determination. She could do this, she knew she could. Georg, no matter how much he meant to her, couldn't rule over her heart forever and a letter shouldn't scare her so she thought.

"Oh just open it you silly girl" she whispered to herself, her lithe fingers quickly slipping into a small open corner along the sealed line and ran her fingers down it, the seal breaking and revealing a small cream piece of paper carefully slotted inside.

Breathing in for stability she pulled it out with such care someone would have thought she were holding a new-born baby. Opening it a small firmer piece of paper slipped out of the letter as she turned it over to read it. Reading, her eyes widened with not shock but confusion.

Thinking her eyes had deceived her she re-read it again only to find its words still very much the same.

"Dear Maria, you are cordially invited to attend Leisl Von Trapps coming out party on the 15th of august at 7 o'clock. Your presence at such an occasion would be delightful. Yours sincerely The Von Trapp family" she whispered again to herself.

She couldn't understand it, couldn't fathom it. She had thought the party had been in honour of the Baroness. Could she have gotten it wrong? No she thought shaking her head, she had remembered the Baroness's words distinctly, the Baroness making it very clear that it was she who was in charge and whom would hold Georg's heart.

Quickly scanning over the small invitation again she then went to the other piece of paper that had come out of the envelope. Once again her nerves piling up in her stomach before she slowly opened the letter. Georg…

_Maria_

_I know reading this must be hard, I know for writing it was as equally. But please listen to my words, I need you to understand. _

_My actions towards you this past week or so were no doubt out of order. I will not deny that my lust for you is what was driving me…" _Maria looked as tear cascaded down her cheek before she continued to read _"…but it is love for you that drove my lust. Yes I love you, don't stop reading just yet, let me continue. I have loved you since you sat on that silly pine cone I smile even now at the memory. Oh what an odd but wonderful intrusion on our lives you were…" _Maria laughed at his words _"…and though at first I was reluctant to accept your free spirited ways, I have very much fallen for you. I know those words may mean nothing to you and are quite impacting and we still have many things to discuss. But I leave them with you, short and simple. _

_Now this issue with the party I have no doubt has confused you. But the actions a few days ago have certainly exposed many truths. The party will now be held for Leisl, I know you probably wish more information but I would rather discuss it all with you in person. Please come, if not for my sake but for Leisl's, she sees you as family and the children miss you dearly but If you do not attend then I will fully understand…" _Maria took a breath_ "… Think about your decision Maria… please. _

_All my love _

_Georg _

_P.S. … I love you…_

Maria let the tears overcome her as she clutched the letter to her chest, she was mad yet elated at the same time. How could he put that on her, those words? Did he expect her to just come running? Oh but that's exactly what she wanted to do, run straight into his loving arms and have them sing together for the rest of time she thought as she brought the paper to her lips.

She smiled lightly as the small scent of him drifted from the paper and into her nose, its tantalizing scent teasing, pulling on every string in her heart.

Bringing it away from her nose and lips she looked over both pieces of paper. There was no doubt her mind that she wanted to go, for Leisl, for herself, to sort this mess out and find the questions she sought, the beautifully untied ends needing to be solved. But did she have the bottle? The courage and strength to face them all again?

She swallowed and put the letter back in the envelope but keeping the invitation out and putting it on her small desk. Quickly she went over to the bed and pulled it out exposing the small wooden floor boards before kneeling down on them. With her nimble fingers she pried one up and then another out until it revealed a small box. Taking it out she opened it, small trinkets and sheets of music paper hidden inside. Taking the letter she put it inside before putting the box and the bed back to its original place.

Margaretta, she needed Margaretta.

-SOM-

Two days later…

"Oh would you please stop faffing" sister Margaretta scolded as Maria constantly kept rechecking her hair, her make-up, her dress, her eyes, her dress, her shoes, her dress, her invitation… her dress.

Margaretta hit her hand with a frown when Maria for the millionth time went to fiddle with her dress.

Maria Pouted "Ow!"

Margaretta smirked as she looked over herself in the mirror, making sure her hair looked as nice as she could get it "Well if you stopped messing and trusted me that you look absolutely stunning I wouldn't have to scold you" she replied.

Maria lifted an eyebrow "You hit me"

Margaretta scoffed at the younger girl's words "A nun never hits"

Maria rolled her eyes and looked over herself once again, turning and examining the dress. It was indeed stunning and flattered her womanly figure, hugging her every curve. It was a dark blue silk dress, tight fitting which flowed out nicely at the bottom. The top had no sleeves and dipped into a light heart shape but not viciously so. Maria was not used to such dresses but agreed and liked the way it exposed her elegant neckline. Altogether it was a perfect and classy dress, enticing but formal and gracious.

She breathed in and looked at Margaretta who had agreed to accompany her. She too wore a dress but hers was a brown, bronzy colour, giving her pale skin a golden glow and tied at the back of her neck. Her hair was elegantly piled on top of her head, a few curly strands cascading down the side of her face with grace; the two together looked exceedingly elegant.

Margaretta saw the nerves deep within Maria's eyes and rubbed her shoulder "Don't worry. It's just Leisl's party, that is all. If at any point you wish to leave we will do so immediately. Everything will be fine Maria" she assured her softly "Now" she said turning and handing the girl some long white silky but stretchy gloves "Put these on"

Maria frowned not liking the heavy gloves in her hand "Are these really necessary?" she asked gently.

A smile found its way to the edges of her lips before she nodded "Yes, don't worry you can take them off at the party" she assured her.

Maria sighed before putting them on and looking at her reflection one last time. A part of her hoped and prayed that Georg would notice her, see her beauty, but another…

"Are you ready to go?" Margaretta asked interrupting her thoughts.

Maria smiled lightly and nodded before going over to the bed and picking up a small blue velvet box and a letter.

-SOM-

Georg stood at the bottom of his stairs, Leisl by his side as they greeted everyone. He smiled with pride as Leisl greeted his friends and the high people of society with politeness and grace. She truly was turning into quite the wonderful young woman he thought as he greeted another guest.

His eyes flickered to the entrance but once again there was no sign of her, no sign of Maria. She had sent no reply to the invitation or his letter, her unknown response to the invitation tormenting his soul. Would she come? Had she rejected it, torn up his letter, thrown it away never to think of him again? He sighed and shook another hand trying to rid himself of his distressing thoughts. All he could do was wait.

Maria took in a breath as they got out of the car outside the house that had haunted her dreams and thoughts for the past week or so. To think that only a week ago Georg had had Maria against her door, his lips taunting and caressing down her soft neck and then only for all of it to be ripped up and torn apart in that one night. Oh what a mixture of emotions she felt flooding through her body. She felt Margaretta's hand on her own and smiled at her. She could do this she thought before walking with as much grace as she could muster up the steps of the house.

Her footsteps paused and a sickness like no other filled her stomach as she got to top, the music from inside and the sight of people flooding into the house overwhelming her. She closed her eyes and steadied herself before walking forward.

Stepping inside she immediately saw Georg and Leisl at the bottom of the stairs and love and nerves hit her hard but she kept them at bay and walked down the steps. Neither of them noticed her until it was almost her turn to be greeted, Georg's head doing a double take as he looked down at her, his eyes widening at the sight of her and the person he was currently greeting forgotten.

"Maria" he whispered

Maria resisted the urge to wrap her arms around him and smiled, feeling the heat of a blush rushing to her cheeks as he stared at her with unhidden desire and love "Good evening Captain" she said politely with a small bow.

He was about to reply when a squeal from beside him was released and a more than excited Leisl immediately crashed into Maria, holding her so tight that he could see the struggle Maria was having to breath.

Maria, though lacking a little oxygen, hugged Leisl equally tight her heart bursting and almost thankful for the distraction away from Georg "Oh my Leisl I missed you" she whispered, emotion thick in her voice "And I'm sorry, so sorry my darling" she said looking over the beautiful girl "I should have never left. It was wrong and I never meant to hurt you or the rest of the children, please believe me" she said sincerely.

Leisl though still hurt shook her head, trying to stave off the tears "I know. But you came, you're here and that's all that matters" she said before hugging her again.

Feeling overwhelmed she almost forgot about the two objects in her hand "Oh I almost forgot" she said wiping a tear from the corner of her eyes with a small laugh Leisl beaming at her "Here" she said placing the small blue velvet box in her hand.

Leisl looked at her with wide eyes "You didn't have to…"

Maria shook her head "No please, I wanted to. Now open it" she encouraged.

Leisl smiled and gently open the small box her heart catching in her throat when she revealed a beautifully designed gold locket necklace and a small folded up piece of paper beneath it "Maria" she whispered and Maria smiled gently.

"Do you like it?" she asked.

Leisl looked at her as if as if she must be joking "Like it? Oh Fraulien Maria, this is one of the most beautiful things I have ever gotten!" she exclaimed and she touched it carefully.

Maria bit her lips and smiled "Look inside" she said gently.

Leisl did as told and again her breath and heart caught in her throat as she saw the precious small photos inside. On one side held a picture taken not too long ago of all the children with Maria and Georg and on other side a single beautiful picture of Leisl and the children's mother. Leisl had tears in her eyes and shook her head "How did you…?"

"I may have had some help" Maria replied looking over to Frau Schmidt who was smiling in a corner at her. Leisl saw and smiled.

"And lastly the note" Maria said gesturing for her to take it out and read it as she took out the necklace and placed it around Leisl's neck.

_My dear dear Leisl_

_This locket I present to you I hope you will always treasure. Though you will never forget your mother and you will always love her I think of you as a dearest daughter and promise to never leave you again. Where ever I am, wherever life takes me it will not matter, if you need me in anyway shape or form just call and I will be there .Always._

_All my love and more _

_Your Fraulien Maria xxxxx_

Leisl once again had tears in her eyes as she finished the letter before hugging the woman tightly again.

"I promise you" Maria whispered as she kissed the girls head in a motherly gesture. Stepping back after a few minutes she wiped the girls tears away "No more tears, there have been enough tears this past week" she said and Leisl chuckled and nodded.

Maria looked down the girl only just noticing the beautiful ball gown she wore "Oh Leisl you look wonderful!" she exclaimed as she looked her up and down. She had a pale blue ball gown the top and middle gathering beautifully at the side held by a sparkling delicate broach. The straps that held it up started off thin and then widened at the top before thinning out a again. She truly looked beautiful and proudness like no other swelled within her chest.

Smiling Leisl spoke "Thank you. You also look wonderful. Oh I'm so glad you came!" she exclaimed.

Maria laughed before remembering Margaretta "Oh Leisl you remember Sister Margaretta?" she said gesturing for her friend to come over "I hope you don't mind me inviting her"

"Of course not" Leisl nodded to the older lady "Thank you for coming sister" she said politely.

Margaretta nodded it her polite usual way "It's my pleasure dear"

Maria looked around and frowned when she did not see the children. Leisl noticed and smiled knowing it would be her brothers and sisters she would be searching for "They are in the courtyard behind the ballroom" she said and Maria smiled.

"I will be back in a bit" she said before going through the ballroom, not noticing the stares she got as she went in search of her children. Whoa. She stopped suddenly realizing how she had referred to them. Her children? Yes she cared for them but to…

"MOTHER!" a voice suddenly screamed, cutting through her reverie but at the same time reinforcing it as young Gretl and the others came surging forward.

Gretl hit her legs with a thud and Maria quickly picked her up and held her tight, the others hugging her anywhere they could reach as she kissed their heads and cheeks, trying to touch each one of them "Oh how I've missed you all" she cried as they clung to her, words of love and endearment passing between all of them.

"I'm so sorry I left, I'm so sorry" she cried, she wanted to tell them she would never do it again, that she would stay with them and by their sides forever but she couldn't.

Brigitta smiled "I doesn't matter now, you're back!" she cheered, the other children shouting their agreements.

Maria laughed unaware of the Piercing eyes that watched from behind her "This is why I love you children so much. You are all so kind and thoughtful and forgiving" she said looking at them kindly "I really did miss you all" she said softly, the children beginning to reply when a voice cut through.

"But not me?" he teased.

Maria froze when she felt him behind her, the words and his breath almost hitting her neck. Turning slowly she forced a smile, the piece of paper that had been forgotten about moments ago almost becoming heavy in her hand as she gripped it.

And just as slowly as Leisl had done that night she had climbed through her window Maria nodded "Of course Captain" she said quietly but nothing more, nothing that would give her away.

Their eyes locked onto each other, somehow trying to read the other, see past all the barriers and strong facades, crash it, break it, anything to delve into the others beautifully kind and caring soul and finally bring each other peace and love. But as easy as simple and easy as it sounded, the barriers would not move for fear of being hurt.

Maria looked down, breaking the intense gaze and fiddled with the piece of paper in her hand. Looking back up she held it out "This is for you" she said softly.

Georg looked at her and then the envelope. His heart was pounding as he resisted the urge to kiss her on the spot in front of all of his guests. He took it hesitantly going as close to her fingers as he could but as soon as Maria knew he had his grip she snatched her hand away. Such contact, however small, would surely render her helpless and completely under his spell, she couldn't let him do that, not yet.

Georg noticed but stood tall , looking down gently at her in the beautiful dark contraption she wore, her slender shoulders, so elegant and inviting for his soft lips "You are staying aren't you?" he asked a little urgently.

"Yes, I was invited was I not?"

Georg smiled "Well yes of course, of course, I was just, well I was…"

Maria breathed in, her body tingling "Yes?"

Georg shook his head "Nothing, I was just curious to if you were staying… the children you see, would be terribly crushed if you left"

Maria searched his eyes "The children, yes of course" she said turning and looking at them smiling.

Georg watched her as she looked at his children with love and adoration in her eyes, oh if only she would look at him that way he thought. It was odd, in so many ways they had confessed their love for each other, yet still they skirted around each other, testing the waters only to pull back the instant they touched it. It seemed that to say the word's aloud and to each other was proving rather difficult for the both of them.

Suddenly everything was broken, the silence, the tension, the deep thoughts as Leisl came running through "Father, you're supposed to be helping me greet everyone, please come" she said smiling to and fro from her governess to her father.

Georg looked at her a little startled "Oh yes, I ah, I will be there in a moment" he said looking back at Maria who was finding it so hard to breathe in her slim dress as he stared at her that way. Like the world could end and it wouldn't matter because she was there, with him. It was overwhelming.

"May I speak with you later?" he asked gently, hoping and praying to whatever lord there was that she would say yes.

Maria nodded.

Breathing out a small sigh of relief he stepped forward and bent down to her ear "You look absolutely wonderful Maria" he said slowly.

Maria shivered, his breathing tickling her ear and neck as his words of endearment rushed through her body. She gently touched his arm, trying to find stability as he stood so close "Read the letter and I will meet you later" she whispered as she slowly leaned back her eyes pouring into his as she did so. She was breaking, her barriers everything was slowly shattering around her as his heart seeped into hers, so sensually and unnervingly quick.

He wasn't sure if that meant good news or bad but seeing her nervousness he stepped back and nodded "I will see you later" he smiled before turning and going back to Leisl but just before he was out of sight he turned and looked at her cheekily "Oh and uh, don't forget to save your sea Captain a dance"

Maria smiled "You mean my sea Captain who doesn't look at all like a sea Captain?" she called back.

Georg chuckled "Yes, him, if you don't it might hurt his feelings"

Maria pouted "Oh we couldn't have that, heaven forbid!" she teased from across the ballroom, uncaring to anyone who saw their banter.

They could flirt and banter it seemed to no end without any problems or sensual tension in the air but when It came to their true feelings, their tongues tied and their voices caught in their throats Maria thought as she stared at the retreating man before her. This was surely going to be a long night.

-SOM-

"Would it be almost perverse if I said you look almost edible my dear?" Max whispered making Margaretta jump slightly.

Turning she smiled as she looked at him, admiring how dashing and smart he looked in his suit "Maybe just a little, but coming from you I will take it as a compliment" she teased.

Max chuckled before kissing her on the cheek "You truly look divine though my love"

Margaretta blushed "Thank you and you are looking rather dapper yourself" she replied honestly.

"So, how are things going?" he said his eyes darting towards Georg who had now returned to greeting his guests.

Margaretta shrugged sadly looking in the same direction "I don't know, things seem tense but how couldn't they be? I truly do not know Max. I think all we can do is wait, let things play out and only intervene when necessary" she said as he wrapped his arm around her waist drawing her to him.

She sighed and rested her head on his chest as her hand went to her waist and entwined their fingers, relishing in the sweet comfort Max gave her when he kissed the top of her head "Its sounds like our best option. But I do believe they will work it all out" he said, his heart staying adamantly hopeful.

Margaretta looked up at him "Do you think so?"

Smiling he squeezed her fingers that lay within his "I do" he said firmly "Now would you please do me the honour of a dance?"

"Oh well I don't know I don't think…" she was backing away teasingly when he pulled her back against him making her laugh "Do I have a choice?" she whispered.

Max grinned almost devilishly "No my dear, I don't think you do"

-SOM-

As soon as the guests were all in Georg quickly went to his study to open the letter. He needed to know what she had to say, needed to know her thoughts anything to put him out of this agonising state of limbo.

Opening the small envelope, he tipped out the letter along with a small shiny silver object and chuckled when he finally saw it, the whistle. Turning it in his hand, he remembered the first time they had met, the way she had defied him, refused to blow the ridiculous thing in his hand, oh how right she had been.

Turning over the letter he opened it up and let her handwriting and words overtake him.

_Captain… Georg_

_What would you have me say? What do you wish me to do? That with those three words I will rush into your arms? Oh captain you know I would do so gladly. But you know as well as I that what you feel is probably just a mere infatuation. Easily found easily lost. _

_Georg I love you with a love I have never known, the passion and feelings you ignite within me are so powerful that they scare me. But please don't throw away a good relationship with the Baroness because you think you love me. I want to believe that you truly do, but until you tell me, with your own lips and soft voice I will not accept those words._

_When we… when you had me against your door, in your room, in the children's bedroom, you had me. You could have done anything if you pushed me a little further each and every time. You kissed me neck, my shoulder, my cheek, yet my lips you left untouched yearning for your caress. Why? Because you only lust for me? _

_I want to be yours I want to sing with you but not as your mistress. Maybe you offer more, but you need to tell me in person and I shall you. And the whistle... well that is when I first fell in love with you. You and your ridiculous rules and the marching, ha, your were like a block of ice, cold and unbreakable, but I could see you melting. Oh my love, please, tell me your words are true. Even as you read this I can tell you with no doubt in me that I am yearning for you. _

_Oh what a scandal these words seem as a write them, I am still a future nun yet what I say feels right. Sound my signal and I will come… _

_Yours always _

_Maria xxxxxx_

Georg's heart was pounding as he finished reading, his breath seeming far away as though his lungs could not catch it.

He wanted to be mad that she would not believe his words but knew what she said was right. They could write them down, imply them but never had they truly said them to each other. Looking at the whistle he caressed the cool metal in his hand before slipping into his jacket pocket. He would call her but not quite yet he thought as he placed the letter in his draw and going back outside for dinner. Not only would he tell her how he felt, he would show her, she was going to know with all her heart how he felt about her, of that he had no doubt!

Authors note: This chapters a little longer and I hope you enjoyed it. I'm not sure about it and I don't think I got the characterisation quite right but anyways. Please please review and tell us what you think and I will try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible! :D


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

Not long after all the guests had arrived the children went to bed but not before performing the sweetest little song Maria had ever seen, she had recognised the song and after Leisl had explained that she had found it in her draw after she had left. Together she and the children had come up with the perfect little routine to perform for her and the rest of the guests. The compliments Georg received after about his children made Maria's heart swell. To know that he finally understood and loved his children completely, oh what a feeling of accomplishment it gave her she thought as she stood watching him.

Dinner was announced and everyone filled in apart from her as she waited for Georg, she didn't know why but she felt the need to be beside him and have his strong and comforting body near hers. Love.

Georg smiled when he saw her waiting, her petite slender form leaning against the door frame to the large dining room "Waiting for someone?" he teased.

Maria tried supress the smile that she knew was forming on her mouth as he walked towards her "I don't think so" she bantered back.

"You don't _think _so?" he said with a cheeky smile as he stood in front of her, their bodies barely inches away from each other.

Maria smiled "Well there was this one man I was looking for but I can't seem to find him"

Georg faked a disappointed face for her "No?"

Maria kept in her smile and shook her head.

Sliding his hand discreetly onto her hip, vaguely hidden by the door frame he stepped a little closer "Would you mind terribly if I substituted for him? We can't have my children's favourite Fraulien without a date now could we?" he said seductively as he traced circles with his thumb on her slender hip.

His voice and touch sent shivers down Maria's spine and once again she shook her head too afraid that if she tried to speak she would not be able to find her voice.

Stepping away a little Georg let his hand fall away from her hip and smiled, relishing in the way he could render her helpless with just one touch and a few words "Just follow me, I made sure your seat was next to mine" he said quietly before walking into the room and finding his seat at the head of the table, Maria's seat on his left.

Maria followed and smiled when she found Leisl sat in the seat left to hers, Max and Margaretta sitting opposite them.

"Hello" Maria whispered to Leisl when she sat down "I wonder who arranged the seating" Maria teased knowing it was probably her and her father who had arranged it she thought as she pried off her gloves and placed them on the side of the table.

Leisl smiled "Of course I have to sit next to you. Who else could i?"

Maria frowned teasingly "I'm not sure if that's a compliment or not" she said making Leisl chuckle as she put her napkin on her lap, Leisl doing the same before Georg poured her some wine. Maria lifted an eyebrow and Georg laughed quietly.

"Considering how you and Elsa drank all my vodka the other evening I didn't think you would object to a little wine"

Maria blushed and ducked her head for a second, she was about to say her thanks when a pristine voice which sent a sickness through her body came through.

"Darling though little Maria here helped me, you know as well as I that it was I who drank most of that lovely spirit" Elsa said as she walked up to them. Turning to Maria she smiled "Maria, it's lovely to see you I'm glad you were able to join us" she said sincerely.

Sitting there shocked to the bone Maria nodded. She couldn't believe it. Well she didn't know what to believe for that fact. Maria didn't know what confused her more, that she was here? Or that she had actually sounded sincere? "I ah, thank you Baroness. It's lovely to see you too" she said with a forced smile.

But then to her shock she bent down and whispered something in Georg's ear before sliding something into his hands and kissing him, more than a little friendly, on the cheek. She averted her gaze trying not to run out of there crying as her heart broke. What had she expected? For him to tell the truth? To actually believe that maybe just maybe her dream could come true? That she could actually stay with these beautiful children and love the man seated next to her with everything in her?

Holding back her tears she whispered to herself so quietly it was barely audible "How could I be so stupid?"

Leisl saw Maria's torment and took one of the hands that was fisted in her lap. Maria looked up with confusion and Leisl smiled at her gently "It's not what you think" she whispered.

Looking at Leisl apprehensively she leaned in "And what exactly is it?" she whispered back stressfully.

The younger woman shook her head "I can't say, but please trust me" she said sincerely, then squeezing her hand she whispered "Please mother"

Maria's heart pounded with confusion, elation, love, pain. Oh what a beautiful mess this was all becoming, her heart and soul being tugged in every different direction. Looking over the table at Margaretta she shook her head but it was quickly countered by a shake of the head from her friend as she mouthed 'Stay' at her.

She knew this dinner would be a long one and all she really wanted was answers, plain and simple, but to her distress things kept dragging out, prolonging the excruciating agony and the ache within her chest. But she had to stay, for her sake, for Leisl's and though she could not fully admit it, Georg's. She knew if she left now she would shatter whatever feeling he felt for her, whether it were big or small, she knew he felt something. Maria breathed out knowing she was most likely jumping to conclusions and nodded earning her a smile from the sister.

Georg whom had been watching the exchange with apt curiosity slid his hand under the table cloth and placed his hand on her knee, rubbing it slightly, needing to know if she was alright.

Maria jumped as his hand came in contact with her silk covered flesh, the sensations running through her body as his hand caressed her knee indescribable. She needed him to stop yet her heart and body wanting the exact opposite she thought and she tried to suppress the blush she knew was surfacing on her cheeks.

"Are you alright?" he asked squeezing her knee.

Maria smiled and nodded before busying herself with moving her glass to help the waitresses put her starter down.

Realising that she may feel uncomfortable at such an intimacy, just beneath a table full of hundreds of people he removed his hand hoping he had not offended her but In the corner of her eye Maria saw the worry creased across his face and just as his hand started to move she grabbed it, giving it a squeeze before looking at him longingly with a small smile. She was trying.

"Soon" he said quietly, knowing all she really wanted was explanations before their hands disconnected underneath the table.

Maria looked through his eyes and once she was reassured. It was an odd concept to feel every doubt vanish by just looking into his eyes but as she picked up her spoon and started to eat she smiled inside, this was love, that was it, _that_ was love, to read the other with just one look, no words even needed.

Dinner past pleasantly, jokes passing across the table, old and new story's being told and Leisl couldn't help but notice the heated looks and small forbidden touches her father and Maria kept stealing throughout the whole dinner. They puzzled her thoroughly how at times they could be at each others necks and then next they were fawning over each other and trying stay as close to each other as they could without anybody noticing. She smirked as she caught a glimpse of her fathers hand going to Maria's thigh once again only for her to swat it away but catch his fingers within hers before letting go. This routine had been going on all night and Leisl was only just resisting the urge to tell them, as Gretl put it, to 'sing' already. Leisl was young but was certainly not stupid.

"Anyone would think you're married already" she muttered under her breath and smirking as maria's head whipped round immediately, her eyes widening with shock.

"Leis..."

Ignoring her Leisl stood as it was the end of the meal and tapped her glass like her father had shown her and cleared her throat slightly, drawing everyone's attention to her "Ladies and gentlemen, I thank you all for coming here tonight to share my first dinner and party. You have made it a pleasant one and I sincerely hope you have enjoyed yourselves. Now if you would like to adjourn back to the ball room or make you way home I would like to thank you all again" and with that she dipped her head before everyone clapped.

Maria smiled and slowly got out of her seat before hugging her "You did wonderfully" she said before everyone started getting out of their seats, some gathering their coats and others going to the ball room for a another dance or drink.

Leisl was soon snatched away as people said their goodbyes or simply wanted a mere chat, so no one noticed when Georg pulled Maria out of a door that lead to the garden and backed her up against the wall.

Though the action quite intimate and seductive Georg made no further move and simply just stood there watching her as her chest rose and fell rapidly.

"Hello" she whispered.

Smiling back he fiddled with the ends of his jacket "Hi"

Swallowing she tried to find her voice "You read...?"

"Yes"

Maria nodded "I read yours" she confirmed.

Georg smiled "I figured as much" he said quietly, once again silence falling between them for a moment "Forgive me for my interaction with the Baroness before"

Maria shook her head "No I overreacted"

"You had every right to"

"Did i?" Maria asked confused.

Georg bit his lips realising what he had implied "That is not what I meant"

Maria sighed just wanting to hear the truth, to stop skirting around each other "Then what did you mean Captain? Are you with the Baroness or not?" she asked gently.

Georg smiled weakly "No, I'm not with her, we called off our… well our relationship"

Maria nodded, feeling guilty that she had never been so ecstatic about hearing what should have been sad news "I'm sorry" she said automatically.

Georg smiled "It's me Maria; you can tell me the truth. Are you really sorry that the Baroness and I are no longer together?" he asked trying to look into her eyes which seemed fixed on the ground at that moment.

Finally looking into his eyes she shook her head "I should be I know I should be, but what feel, what runs through me is so far from sadness" she confessed "Is that an awful thing?" she asked confused by her feelings.

Georg chuckled lightly "Well I don't feel sad so no I don't think it's an awful thing at all" he said as happiness surged within him, the fact that they now both had a chance, a chance to love each other unconditionally overwhelming him "Can I... may I touch you?" he asked hesitantly, so unlike his usual strong bravado.

Finding strength within his earlier word's she smiled "Why ask? You have been all night" she said quietly as she stared into his eyes, the faint sound of music and people talking flowing out through the open door.

Smiling back Georg moved closer their chests almost touching "That was different, this is…" he trailed off as his eyes skimmed over her flawless skin.

"This is what?" Maria asked, urging him to finish the sentence she so desperately needed to be answered.

"More, this means so much more" he said firmly looking into her glistening eyes.

Maria met his gaze with equal resolve, wanting this, knowing she could no longer run from him. She tried oh how she had tried, every small doubt she had tried to make huge when really it was a mere stone blocking the path between them, but now, she couldn't stop herself, she was falling and wanted it, she wanted to fall "Then touch me" she whispered.

Georg's blood rushed through his body at an alarming rate, every sense on high alert for this woman. After Agathe never did he think he could find such a woman who could ignite these feelings yet here she was, the feelings and sensation's bursting, pressing to be released "There's no going back, no more Baroness, No more Captain, no more Fraulien" he said as he trailed his hand lightly up her arm and back down again, Maria's eyes closing automatically "Just you and i. Maria and Georg and…"

"The children" they said together, laughing lightly after.

Georg breathed in her scent as she stepped closer, her hand going up and down the length of his arms as her nose and lips grazed his neck "Can you handle that Maria? You and i?" he whispered as his hands found her silk covered waist.

Maria looked at him and nodded "I, I don't think just handling it's an option… living without you, seems quite impossible" she whispered shyly and Georg couldn't help but smile.

He stroked her cheek with such tender care as the hand on her waist squeezed her hip lightly "Does that mean you're staying?"

Breathing in Maria tried to find her strength and slipped her arms inside his jacket, her hands trailing up the firm planes of his shirt covered back "Tell me" she whispered.

Georg frowned as his hand trailed down her collar bone "Tell you what?" he asked gently.

"I can't stay if you don't tell me, the whole reason for all of this, I feel it but I need you to because if you don't I don't think, well it's barely possible that…"

"I love you" he whispered and the whole world seemed to stop.

Maria searched his eyes, finding all she had ever wanted, passion, want, need but most of all love, the thing she could no longer live without from him "Yes"

"Yes that you don't love me?" Georg teased.

Maria smiled "No, goodness no. So far the opposite" she whispered as he drew her closer his lips skimming across her cheek and neck "I love you so much Georg that it hurts" she breathed out as he kissed down her collar bone, her hands clutching his back beneath his jacket.

"I'm sorry if I ever hurt you and lead you to believe that I did not love you" he mumbled against her neck.

Maria shook her head "Don't, it's in the past now" she gasped, feeling him pressing her harder against the wall he had her against. She needed him and couldn't take it any longer, she needed to feel his lips moving against hers as she tasted him "Why don't you kiss my lips?" she breathed out unsteadily, her nerves taking over her in waves. Though feelings of such intimate nature overwhelmed her she was still so inexperienced that, though her body most of the time instinctively lead her, speaking and asking him to kiss her and touch her made her nervous.

Georg's hand trailed up her rib cage carefully, only touching the underside of her breast as he understood that she was still inexperienced and didn't want to press the boundaries she was not yet ready for "To kiss your lips would be to claim you fully, you would be mine, will be mine" he said as he kissed and nibbled her neck and earlobe.

"Then why don't you take them?"

She supressed a groan when she raked her nail down his back "I want your permission Maria, I want you to tell me to kiss your lips, tell me you're mine" he said gently, yet the possessive tone of a lover underlying his words.

Maria's breath hitched and she couldn't understand how she could feel such pleasure from just his hands stroking and his lips kissing her skin lightly, she wanted more. When his kisses finally found their way to her cheek she looked him in the eyes, his usual blue eyes dark and filled with love and passion. Taking a hand away from his back she touched his cheek, love and care filling that one touch "Kiss me" she asked nervously "Make me yours… please"

Georg smiled and knew he had already put her through enough, she was shy, he needed to take control now so gently he leaned forward and pressed his lips lightly to hers, his mouth and tongue caressing her soft lips so so gently.

When they parted Maria's eye fluttered open slowly her heart racing. When she said nothing Georg pressed his lips to hers again but this time going over her lips once and the a second time, urging her to respond. Maria's hand tightened on his back as she made her lips move with his, her breath hitching as his tongue swept more firmly over her lips.

He parted from her, wanting to let her get her bearings when she pulled him back lightly, this time her lips covering his and her hesitant tongue sweeping over his lips only for her to gasp when he opened his mouth and caressed her tongue with his. He drew away and kissed her lips softly before looking at her for a reaction.

He smiled when he clearly saw the lust in her dark eyes and leaned forward kissing her forehead all the way down to her neck.

"Your tongue" Maria whispered, so overwhelmed by the new sensations and actions. She couldn't describe the euphoria that was starting to overtake her, a longing and burning ache forming between her legs as her caressed her body gently with his lips and hands. She felt so good and her heart fell when she realised she didn't know how to make him happy "I don't… I don't know how to…" she moaned when his lips hit a sensitive spot on her neck and her hands went to the bottom of his shirt, all thoughts forgotten as she untucked the white cotton and ran her hands instinctively up his chest, needing to feel his skin.

Georg breathed hitched and his lips automatically sought hers needing to taste her as her fingers grazed his nipple. Breaking away he tried to supress a groan and though at first Maria thought she had hurt him she smiled when she could feel the opposite of that reaction pressing against her stomach.

Their breathing was laboured as they held each other, their kisses becoming long and languid, Maria stroking Georg's head as they tried to calm themselves "We should, should stop, shouldn't we?" Maria mumbled against his warm lips.

Georg nodded as he pulled away from her lips "I don't want to you should know but I will not ravish you against a wall my love" he said gently as he looked into her eyes.

Maria smiled "Ravishing doesn't sound so bad, but I understand" she said before kissing him softly on the lips once more.

Stepping away slightly Georg smiled "I saw your confusion earlier at Elsa's action but it was because I asked her to get something for me" he explained.

Maria tilted her head, no longer feeling threatened by the woman "Oh?"

Georg nodded as his hand went into his pocket, his hand coming out put enveloping the object from her eyes.

"What have you got my dear Captain?" She asked as he stepped a little closer to her again.

"Maria, my lovely Maria. I don't think I can live life without you, I have you to thank for so many things and I wish to thank you for the rest of my life so will you please marry me?" he asked tenderly his palm opening out to reveal and dark blue velvet box.

Maria's pulse was racing and beating against her skin as she looked to and fro from him and the box. She was supposed to say yes, supposed to fall into his arms and live happily ever after with him, then why did she feel like she was falling too fast? "I ah, i… Georg" her words would not form and Goosebumps sprinkled across her bare shoulders and chest.

Georg's heart started to fall when she did not answer, had he done something wrong? Gone to fast? Pushed her? "Maria…"

She shook her head and held up her hand before running back through the door and into the dining room, Georg swearing as he shoved the box into his pocket before going after her.

Maria couldn't breathe, couldn't see, couldn't comprehend what had just happened. She loved him of course she loved him but to just jump straight into marriage? Yes these were times when most women did that, to secure herself, secure her life but Maria was no ordinary women. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with this man yes but what if things went wrong? What if differences started to occur now they were intimate? Maria pushed her way through the crowds of people ignoring the voices that called her name in worry.

Air, why couldn't she find the air! Maria stumbled as she got out into the hall, reaching out she went to grab the banister that lead up the steps but just as she touched it , her legs left her, crumbling beneath her as her vision started to blur and then there, in the distance she heard her name being screamed as her world tumbled into the abyss…

Authors note: Oh my goodness I've never been so nervous about posting a chapter in my liffeeeee! I hope this was all up to your expectations and I'm sorry it's not as long as my last chapter, but you know me, always love a good cliff hanger! :D Pleaseeeee please comment and tell us what you think on this chapter I really want to know if it was to your liking and I'm really not too sure if I like this chapter! Anyway thanks and hopefully I shall have the next chapter up ASAP! :D


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11

Leisl with horrified eyes had screamed as she watched Maria go down, everything happening in slow motion as her father burst through the crowds of people, Margaretta hot on his heels. Leisl screamed still but her legs seemed not to move, the shock of seeing so lively Maria fall in front of her deterring her attention away from the fact that the Baroness was holding her back, knowing that Maria had probably just fainted and needed air.

The party seemed to still as Georg caught Maria's limp body from hitting the stairs. Margaretta who had seen Maria run in from outside with almost confusion and fright fell on her knees next to Maria who now lay limp half in the Captains arms and half on the ground.

"What did you do?" she whispered viciously, hating this man for all he had put this girl through.

Georg shook his head "I, the, the ring… I pr i proposed and she hit the ground running, I didn't think…" Georg trailed off looking at the beautiful woman who lay limp in his arms.

"You proposed? Now?" she asked absurdly.

Georg looked at the older woman and nodded, knowing he was about to get a tongue lashing.

Margaretta closed her eyes for a moment and held back her rage, she knew his intentions may have been good but to… she sighed "Let's get her up stairs. I assume her old room is in order?" she asked as Georg started to lift Maria up into his strong arms.

"Yes" Georg answered as he held Maria so gently as though she would break in his arms if he held her too tight.

Margaretta followed the Captain up the stairs, holding her dress up slightly so she would not trip on it. Her heart sank for the girl, how could so much go wrong? All in the matter of a week or so? What did god have against Maria? She was as sweet and as kind as you could get and the lord knew she had already been through a childhood of hell. She sighed as she watched Georg put Maria down, his hand caressing her cheek as Margaretta took the girls shoes off.

"I'm sorry" Georg said quietly and though his gaze was fixed on Maria she knew the words were directed at her.

Margaretta shook her head "Your intentions were good, I understand that. But don't you think that after everything you two have been through this past week, don't you think it was a little hasty? Maria is a complex woman, her heart and soul is kind and pure but trust me when I say you don't know half of the past that lies behind those beautifully pure blue eyes" she said as she went back to the door "I think you two need to talk a little more once she comes around, if you or Maria need me I will be down stairs, I think we both shall be staying overnight tonight, goodnight Captain" she said before walking out.

Georg sighed at her words before looking back at Maria and jumped slightly when he saw her eyes open, looking at him intently "She's right you know" she whispered gently.

"Are you alright?" he asked more concerned about her wellbeing at that very moment.

"I'm fine, but you know Margaretta was right" Maria persisted.

"About?" he asked as he moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

Looking into his eyes she licked her lips "Everything"

"Everything is a pretty large scale of things, can't you narrow it down a little?" he asked gently, he didn't want this to be over, he didn't want to go back to just being her Captain, he had touched her lips and tasted her essence, he couldn't go back now, he was already in too deep.

Maria felt like she couldn't look into his eyes as she knew the words that were about to come out of her mouth but she held them with determination, knowing though it was a small mercy he would appreciate it "I can't… I can't marry you Georg" she breathed out as she sat up.

Georg's heart sank and he turned away "I understand…"

Reaching out she touched his shoulder "No, I mean, you don't, I mean I can marry you, but not now…" she said watching he started to look back at her "Not yet. I love you Georg, oh how I love you, but marriage… I need to be sure, I need to find my feet, everything is so new, i just…" she was cut off as his lips founds hers, his lips catching her breath as his tongue swept over her lips lightly before breaking away.

He smiled when he saw her shock yet laced with passion "Has anyone ever told you, you talk too much?"

"H,Has anyone ever told you, you can be far too forward for your own good" she countered with a small smile as she stroked his cheek hesitantly.

Catching her hand on his cheek he kissed it "Maybe"

Maria sighed as she looked at him "Georg I want nothing more than to stay with you but until tonight I was still a postulant, I still am" she said looking at him "Am I making any sense?" she whispered scared of what she was saying.

Georg smiled and stroked her cheek "You're doing fine, go on"

Maria bit her lip but nodded "Ther… there are so many things I don't know and I want, I want you to teach me" she paused "Like the kissing, I didn't realise that you… that your…" she blushed and Georg chuckled.

"You mean your tongue?"

Maria nodded shyly "I didn't think that they were supposed to, well, touch" she said with fascination.

Georg smiled at the woman before him, he couldn't comprehend how innocent yet wise this woman could be, it captivated him "That and much more my love"

Maria's eyebrows rose "Oh" she said not sure where to look, Georg's hand slowly drawing her gaze back to his.

"I will teach you with time, but please, I beg you, stay" he said.

Maria smiled and ran her hand through his thick dark hair "I never had any intention of leaving" she whispered back as their lips connected once again, his tongue teasing hers as she became accustomed to this new sensation and act.

Drawing her onto his lap her arms wrapped around his neck and Maria moaned as his tongue tangled with hers a little more. How could she have even dreamed of living without him? Everything about him consumed her, filled her with delight and euphoria that it was a wonder that she even survived those few days without him. His hand travelled down the side of her waist and down her legs where she straddled him slightly before going back up her leg, taking part of the materiel with him. Maria gripped his jacket when she felt his hands drawing up her dress slightly the sensation of the silk sliding up her legs driving her insane.

Georg drew away from her lips and kissed down her jaw to her neck and to her shoulder, unable to get enough of her luscious skin. Maria sighed and bent down kissing his upper neck and earlobe, giggling when she elicited a moan from him.

"You're giggling now?" he mumbled as he made his way back to her lips.

Maria nodded with a smile before catching his lips with hers and pushing her tongue inside his mouth. She was surprised at her own confidence and smiled against his mouth somehow when his tongue played carefully with hers.

Pulling back slightly he kissed her lips gently "Fast learner" he mumbled.

"So I have been told" she whispered back but Maria's face dropped when his hand went to his pocket, knowing what he would pull out of his pocket "Georg…"

Georg smiled and shook his head "Trust me" he said, his hand lingering in his pocket waiting for her response.

Nodding slightly "I do" she whispered, their eyes locking on each other's, for that one precious moment.

When his hand finally did come out of his pocket it was not the blue velvet box she expected but the silver whistle she had placed in the letter to him. she smiled as he took her hand and paced it in her palm before wrapping her fingers around the cool smooth metal "When you are ready sound my signal and I shall come" he said softly, repeating the words she had written with such love.

Maria smiled and rested her forehead against his "I will"

Georg closed his eyes and breathed in, pulling her further against him but unlike before he did not kiss her, instead he just held her, thanking god she was here, with him, touching him, loving him. Marriage was of no consequence at this moment, as long as she was here he could wait, he would wait forever if he had to, so long as she stayed with him. Feeling a small rumble against him he smiled and spoke "What's so funny?" he whispered.

Maria shook her head as she stroked his head "I can practically feel you thinking" she said as she kissed the top of his head.

Georg smiled and kissed her neck making Maria sigh "I don't think making love can be any better than this" Maria whispered as pushed off his jacket, before placing the whistle on her bedside cabinet and pulling Georg down on top of her.

Georg smiled and kissed her, both of them just stroking each other and eliciting little moans and sighs from the other as they kissed languidly "At this rate I think you will be finding out how pleasurable love making can be before you even allow me permission to marry you" he said as he placed gentle kisses down her arms.

Maria watched him and stroked back in return knowing he would never compromise her unless she truly asked him and even then he would resist till they were married "So are we officially courting?" Maria asked as she pulled him back up her, before kissing his neck and undoing his top two buttons but no further.

Georg smiled "I suppose we are" he said, kissing her fully, Maria's hands raking up his back as his scent and everything about him consumed her.

Breaking apart Maria laughed and Georg shook his head "What now?" he asked smiling as he took her arms and pulled them up above her head.

Maria smiled "You, me, this, I'm just, oh I don't know, I'm just happy" she whispered.

"Me too" Georg whispered back before kissing her soundly. With one hand he held her hands above her head loosely as his other hand stroked down the side of her body making Maria gasp and squirm in his grasp as they kissed. A small slit in Maria's dress aloud her leg to bend giving her a little more control as Georg simply kissed and touched her into state of languid bliss "Geo, um please, stop foramoment" she mumbled out.

Georg stopped and looked at her "Did I go too far?" he asked as he looked at her worriedly.

Maria smiled at him and wriggled her hand out of his grasp to touch his face and shoulder "No, you didn't hurt me or push too far at all, I just… I…" she trailed off.

Georg caught her gaze and looked at her with reassurance "What is it?"

Maria's nerves were piling in her stomach and her heart couldn't calm itself but she looked him in the eyes knowing he would help her "It sounds silly, but, I, I want you to, I need…"

Georg smiled and frowned "Maria, it's okay you can tell me"

Biting her lip she spoke "You make, you make me feel wonderful and I, I just want you to feel the same. But I don't know how, I mean I touch you and kiss you a little but…"

"That's all I need, your touch, sends shivers through my body, so just keep doing that, trust me my love, I'm already trying desperately hard to restrain myself" he said honestly.

Maria looked at him and stroked his arm "Truly?"

Smiling his kissed her lips lightly "Truly, I will teach you more when the time is right but for now you are doing just fine" he said before kissing her fully. Feeling a little less burdened and more sure of herself Maria smiled into his kiss as she snuck her hands under his shirt, trailing her hands up down his back, the strong muscles tensing beneath her small ministrations

"WOAH!" a voice suddenly screamed before slamming the door back shut, Maria and Georg splitting apart immediately.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry!" Leisl voice squeaked from the other side of the door making Maria blush.

"I'm sorry Liesl" Maria called back as she sorted herself out "You can come back in now" she said meekly as she watched Georg put his jacket back on with a small smiled on his face.

"Er um I no, I think I'm just going to leave you two…" Leisl was cut off as Maria opened the door slowly. Leisl froze and watched her father slip out but not before kissing Maria on the head and giving Leisl a small smile.

Maria breathed in and nodded her in before closing the door "Leisl forgive me, I completely forgot…"

Leisl shook her head and immediately hugged the woman "No its fine, more than fine, well okay maybe a little strange and more than a little ew but I'm glad" she said as she hugged Maria tightly.

Maria smiled and hugged her back equally hard, something they kept doing today it seemed.

Stepping back Leisl beamed "So did you say yes?" she asked.

Maria bit her lip and looked down "No…"

Leisl frowned once again, confused as to why they were not getting married. It was certain that they were together, she had seen proof, more than a little vividly she thought as she looked at the woman in front of her "I don't understand" Leisl countered.

Maria gave her an understanding expression "I know but…" she paused, walking to her cabinet and picking up a silver object "He gave me this" she said showing her the whistle.

Leisl lifted a curious eyebrow "A whistle?"

Maria laughed at her confusion and nodded "I know, a little odd but trust me, when the time is right you will understand" she said before kissing Leisl on the forehead.

Leisl didn't need any more explanations, she knew Maria was staying and that was all that mattered, what happened next was anyone's guess, but all of them, the seven children and the Captain had Maria, she was staying, their mother was staying and _that_ was what mattered.

-SOM-

Three months later the children were playing in the garden and the sunshine beamed down on them as the first few autumn leaves started to fall when Maria told them she needed a break. Things had been going beautifully, with each day Maria and Georg grew fonder of each other and Georg taught Maria the values of making love very slowly, sometimes a little too slowly for Maria's taste.

And though they were still not yet married all the children had taken to calling her mother and beside their first dislike of the Baroness, they took a liking to her when they realised she no longer wanted their father or had the urge to send them to a boarding school.

Gretl young and sweet still pestered her parents to 'sing' but Maria and Georg though starting to feel the strain stood firm and waited. Little did they realise the seven children were already planning what they would call their next sister or brother.

Georg sat in his study finishing off a few last pieces of paper work begrudgingly and frowned as he looked at yet another new paper headline. The Anschluss was coming that was for sure he thought as he tossed another newspaper into the bin when a shrewd whistling noise came from outside. Georg frowned and listened when it came again "What the hell!" he cried when it came once again. Getting up out of his seat he stormed out onto the patio only to be greeted by his confused children and Maria standing at the bottom of the steps, a silver whistle in her hands, her eyes gleaming with love and passion.

He smiled knowingly but stood there unmoving, waiting, asking silently for her permission.

Maria smiled back as she tried to calm her racing pulse "I believe you owe me a question Captain"

Indeed he certainly did…

Authors note: I hope I ended this to your satisfaction and though it was short I sincerely hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for All the reviews and all of you who have followed this story from start to end, and here I was thinking this would mostly likely be a one shot! Wow I was wrong! I hope this has all entertained you and I want to thank you all again for all the kind reviews and all the people who have followed this, I didn't think this would get that big of a following! Oh and I'm sooo sorry for all my spelling throughout this story and thank you for following it anyway! THANKYOUUUUUU! :D If any of you want something else to read then keep your eyes open as I just came up with a new story and hopefully I should have that up soon, so go check it out, if you like it awesome, if not then, I will most likely see you soon! Bye Byyeeee for now all my awesome readers! :D xxxxxxxxxx


End file.
